Love at First Sight
by overprotective-fool
Summary: When young, outcasted Alice moves in with her aunt in Forks Washington, how will she react when the man of her dreams is in her first-period biology class. How will he react to her strange dreams and the dangers that come along with her presence? Alternate Universe, Human Alice, First Person Story.
1. Moving

**Hi everyone! I'm very excited to be writing this story for you all, though I would be lying if I didn't say how nervous I was to be posting this for hundreds to read. My name is** ** _Tammara, I'm an eighteen-year-old, Twilight-loving college student with a full-time job who also would like to be a regular writer on here,_** **though I can't promise to post multiple times a week, I can at the least I'm hoping for once a week.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I'm just borrowing the character for this Alternate Universe in this story about Human Alice.

 **Thank you to my wonderful Beta, Jules Ann, I'd be lost without you!**

* * *

I never thought Forks would be like this, with a near-permanent gray cloud that hung over the town as a reminder of its lack of promise for a day without showers. I had heard stories from my mother, about how she and her sister Celia, would play in the creek behind their family home, one of the only entertaining things to in this small, dreary town. I never perceived the stories to be the whole truth though, as I was fortunate enough to grow up in a thriving city of Ridgeland Mississippi, where it was mostly sunny, and had many parks where my sister Cynthia and I would often play.

That was until I was thirteen, and my parents were in a terrible accident. Whilst taking a back road home, their car ran off the road by another car, the crash killed my mother instantly and left my father with a cracked rib and a sprained wrist. My sister, who was only eight at the time, seemed to have the same awful feeling as I did, that it was no accident. The opposing car was never found, and no one else had seen the black car my dad described take the exit off the busy highway.

My father was a cruel man, who had no respect for me as his daughter. To him I was a freak, born out of wedlock, despite the features of him I dawned on my face, we shared the same slender nose and dark brown eyes, and I had the same inky black hair. He adored Cynthia, as did his new wife, Amber. They had wed six months to the day, after my mother's death. Amber treated me coldly, as I was not as easy to persuade of her pure intentions as my sister was. I could see through them, in my dreams, which guided me in life, more than what may be normal for the average teenage girl.

Each night, a new vision like dream plays in my mind and I see who I know to be my future, a blonde man with beautiful topaz eyes. My dreams tell me where he is, with his family in their gorgeous home in the woods.

My dreams have often strayed away from him though, and have left me in a trance-like state, where I am able to see what happened the night of my mother's death. My father, who was behind the wheel, unbuckles my mother seatbelt, and before she can question why, he speeds off the road and into a tree, crushing my mother on impact.

I awoke with a scream, which alerted my sister, who often slept in my room. I told her it was a nightmare and sent her to her room. I called my aunt Celia immediately, who told me I had inherited my family's ' _sight_ ' which skipped through generations, blessing whoever was most in need of it in their lifetime. The ' _sight_ ' acts like visions, though I'm unable to control them, and even then, it's never certain. The weather was easy, if I focused hard enough on it, I could see the weather while awake. People were harder to read, I could try and focus on someone's future but, they would change their mind before I would be able to see anything, my dreams are always stronger, and more certain.

This all brings me here, to Forks, away from my cruel father, who was happy to send me on my way. I had tried to bring Cynthia with me but, he wouldn't allow it, saying it was 'hard enough saying goodbye to one daughter' though, to him, I was never his child.

"Alice? Are you almost done unpacking?" My aunt called up to me in my new room with her, the room that had once belonged to my mother, was now mine. "Almost!" I replied and set down the last box on my bed, it was full of my sketchbooks, and my copious amounts of pencils.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Celia called up and that's when I realized how hungry I truly was, placing a hand on my roaring stomach, I immediately moved to join her downstairs. My aunt was an eccentric woman, who never married and collected many gemstones, claiming each had its own special power, placing Rose Quartz in my room to 'soothe' and 'calm' my ever frantic mind.

"What's for dinner?" I asked her sweetly as I entered the kitchen, where she stood over a too big pot of spaghetti sauce. "Oh! Spaghetti, I made a bit too much though, so you can take some to school tomorrow." She said sweetly, pushing her thick-framed glasses higher on her nose. She shared many resemblances to my mother, the same dark brown hair as her; though Celia's seemed to be permanently pinned back in a bun perched on the top of her head. She had kind blue eyes that were magnified by her glasses, and her fashion senses needed work but, they were unique and fit her personality well as well.

Grabbing the bowls out of the cupboard, I set the table for the two of us. After dinner, I returned back to my room to finish unpacking my last box. I placed my sketchbook on my bedside table and the pencils in the drawer. Sitting on the plush yellow comforter on my bed, and opened my sketchbook. Each page had something out of my visions on them, either faces or scenery from what I could remember. The unnamed blonde from my visions was on most of the pages, though I had also taken to drawing his home, and others who appeared in the dreams. There were faces that had no voices, though I knew that they were not people I would want to be near. Leaning back against the headboard of my bed, I began to touch up the most recent drawing of the blonde man. After I deemed the drawing perfect, I placed it back on the table and turned on my laptop, and played a movie I could fall asleep to. My vision was based off my first day at school.

* * *

 _"Everyone, Ms. Brandon here is new to Forks; I hope you'll all treat her with more respect than you treat your homework assignments." Mr. Greene joked with a lopsided smile when two or three students laughed out of what I assumed was a pity, he sighed and looked down at his paperwork. "Well, Ms. Brandon, there's a seat in the back beside Mr. Hale, I'm sure you could borrow his notes to get caught up." He said to me, and I nodded before I turned to take the seat in the back._

* * *

"Alice, rise and shine! It's your first day." Celia said walking across my room and pulling the curtains open to show off the cloudy skies of my new home. "I'm awake," I said, reaching over to press the off button on my alarm clock since I had already pressed snooze twice. I sat up and smiled at her as she handed me a cup of tea and said she would be leaving to in an hour to drive me to school. I sipped the tea before I moved to take a shower in my attached bathroom.

Once I was clean, I moved to pick out my clothes, deciding on a pair of light wash denim jeans, and a white turtleneck sweater. Fixing my short and spiky hair to be the way I liked it, I put on my eyeliner and some lip balm. My dream had indicated that I would be in front of many classes today; I needed to look fantastic to put my best foot forward.

Going downstairs I was surprised to hear my aunt talking to someone, turning the corner into the kitchen, I froze when I saw the blonde man's mother in my kitchen.

"Oh! Alice, this is Esme Cullen, Esme, this is my niece Alice." Celia said, taking my empty mug from my hands and placing it in the sink. "Her kids go to the same school as you." She informed me and I just nodded dumbly. The caramel haired woman approached me and smiled brightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice." She said and moved to hug me; I quickly blinked through my shock and reciprocated her hug.

Her touch was cold, though the embrace made me feel warm inside. She pulled away and smiled softly. "I'm glad I could catch you before school, I was hoping if I dropped off the herbs early I could meet you." She said kindly and only then I realized that there was fresh mint, parsley, and basil on the counter. "Well, I'm glad you got here in time too," I said honestly. "Your kids go to Forks High?" I asked, in person, she looked no older than twenty-five.

"Yes, my two adopted child go there, and my niece and nephew too." She said kindly, and I nodded. "That's nice, they're all close then?" I asked, moving slowly to make myself a to-go mug of tea. "Oh, yes, very." She said and my aunt smiled uncomfortably, and I raised a brow at her. "Well, I should get going, I have some more running around to do, it was a pleasure to meet you, Alice," Esme said, hugging my aunt once more before she left quickly.

"Very close indeed." My aunt said with a small chuckle once the front door closed behind Esme. "Her son is dating her niece." She said and I raised a brow. "Well, they're not related by blood...it's still a little weird though," I said softly.

After I made my tea and grabbed my lunch, we left for school. Celia teaches her own art class at school, which is how she was able to tell me all about the gossip of the school. Including the Cullen's, mainly how Emmett was dating Rosalie, I knew no one else's names. I sighed as we parked, suddenly feeling anxious as I looked at my new school.

"Where should I go?" I asked softly, looking to Celia who smiled softly and pointed to the main entrance. "Inside, to the right, there's the main office. You'll get your class list and a map of the school." She said and I nodded, getting out of the car and walking alone to the main entrance.

After I got my class list and map of the small school, I managed to find my way to my locker, placing my lunch inside of the small, moldy smelling cubby, I locked it and walked towards my first class, following the map and a student I overheard complaining about the biology teacher, Mr. Greene. I walked into the familiar classroom and went straight to the front desk.

"Hi there, I'm Alice Brandon." I introduced myself to the man cheerfully, and he eagerly shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Alice, I'm Mr. Greene, are you nervous for your first day?" He asked me curiously. "A little," I admitted, knowing what was coming next. The bell rung and he smiled brightly, moving to step in front of his desk and beside me, a clipboard in hand.

"Everyone, Ms. Brandon here is new to Forks; I hope you'll all treat her with more respect than you treat your homework assignments." Mr. Greene joked with a lopsided smile when two or three students laughed out of what I assumed was a pity, he sighed and looked down at his paperwork. "Well, Ms. Brandon, there's a seat in the back beside Mr. Hale, I'm sure you could borrow his notes to get caught up." He said to me, and I nodded before I turned to take the seat in the back. Walking down the middle aisle, I froze when I saw the blonde man from my visions. He gripped the edge of the desk, his pale hands like claws that clung to the table; he leaned away from the empty stool beside him, closing his eyes. I continued forward and took my seat beside him.

* * *

 **Well...how was that? Sorry it's so short, I'm working on my skills! Let me know what you! Reviews appreciated.**


	2. Strange Encounter

**Chapter two! I'm so happy with the feedback I've received so far, I can't wait to hear back on this chapter aswell! I have a plan for this story that starts similar to the original Twilight story, it changes drastically though and it's slow moving so, bare with me as I try to move past it quickly for myself and everyone else!**

 **Again, I do not own Twilight.**

 **And thank you to Jules-Ann for helping me with this story.**

 **Also, I need to clarify that up until early this year, (in June) I believed that a vampire with a human mate would have a strong reaction to the blood of** **said human. I originally read the books nearly ten years ago and I believed it was like that, the WHOLE TIME! So that's what's going on here, my brain is still trying to comprehend the change and I am working on actually changing that belief but, I keep forgetting.**

* * *

He gripped the edge of the desk, his pale hands like claws that clung to the table; he leaned away from the empty stool beside him, closing his eyes. I continued forward and took my seat beside him.

I took my seat in the wobbly stool, looking over at the pale teen beside me and smiling sweetly. "Hello, I'm Alice Brandon," I said cheerfully, extending my hand toward him and after a few awkward moments where he just stared at my hand in what appeared to be disgust, I lowered it back to my side. Biting my lip, I turned back to face the front of the class, where the whiteboard read 'Chapter 5: Mutations of DNA'.

"Could I borrow your notes?" I asked the blonde, turning back toward him and raising a brow, "I'm not the best at Biology, so I should probably get caught up." His demeanor changed and he swallowed thickly before nodding and sliding over a green notebook that had 'Jasper' written on the cover. "Thank you, Jasper," I said sweetly and began to flip through the pages of text. I began to copy out each page in my own notebook, though as the class proceeded, I gave up so I could at least get the current lesson down in my book.

As Mr. Greene spoke, I couldn't help but feel Jasper's eyes on me, and I looked over after a few minutes of his eyes carving into me. He froze but, didn't look away as we made eye contact. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes in my visions were different, the eyes I was staring into were black, not the beautiful topaz that had comforted me in many peaceful dreams. In the time it took me to blink, he was facing the front of the class again; his hands were balled into fists and at his sides.

Throughout the rest of the class, his eyes remained on me, whenever I would try to catch him in the act, he would be looking forward. When the bell rang, I turned to give him his notebook, though he was through the doors before I could even pick up the notebook. I sighed, slid it into my bag and got up, following the rest of the class out of the room and into the crowded hall.

At lunch, I opted out of going to the cafeteria; instead, I sat at my locker and ate my cold pasta. I was happy to be alone, as everyone I had met seemed to have a preset group of friends that had no openings available.

I was cross-legged on the floor when a pair of gorgeous black Louboutin pumps stopped in front of me. I looked up and saw Rosalie Hale, peering down at me. We were destined to be best friends, and I knew that but, how could that happen when she was currently looking at me in disgust?

"You're the new girl, right?" She asked me, flicking her perfectly curled blonde locks over her shoulder, to which I just nodded slowly, looking up at her and smiling shyly. "My names Alice," I added softly, swallowing back my nerves as she seemed to force a smile on her face.

"I know you met my...aunt, this morning. I'm Rosalie." Her words were hesitant but, I couldn't help but trust her as she knelt down in front of me, careful to not get any of the dirt on the floor on her white jeans. "She wanted me to invite you over for dinner Friday night….you and your aunt." She added, and I smiled at her brightly. "Oh, that's very kind of her; I'll ask my aunt about it and, let you know after school?" I offered, and she nodded. "Okay, I'll be in the parking lot." She said, before getting up and leaving quickly, joining a taller man at the end of the hall. They shared a quick peck before joining hands and walking away.

The muscular man must've been Emmett, meaning that the copper haired teen was Edward. It always seemed strange to me how I could never place the names to the respective face. After finishing lunch, I placed the tupperware container in my locker and moved to my next class, taught by my aunt.

I was early to the class, which was perfect to ask about the dinner. "Celia." I said excitedly as I walked through the door to the classroom. "Hey Alice, how's your first day been so far?" She asked, looking up from her painting and smiling at me. "Oh, it's been interesting," I said softly, causing her to chuckle.

"Oh really?" She asked curiously, and I sat on an empty desk with a smile. "We got invited to a dinner Friday night." I informed her and she smiled softly. "Really? I was hoping there was a boy who caught your eye." She said with a smile softly. "Who invited us out?" She asked, ignoring my blush the crept up my cheeks. "Esme got Rosalie to invite us over."

"Well, we'll have to go; besides, I've been wanting to see more of Esme and Carlisle." Celia said, dipping her paintbrush back in her paints and moving forward to focus on her canvas. I smiled softly and moved to grab a spare sketch pad and sitting down at the little bay window seat and sketching out the basic outline of the man of my dreams who was somewhere in this building.

After school, I ran to get my empty container out of my locker, threw it in my bag and rushed to get to the student parking lot to talk to Rosalie. I looked around the parking lot and saw her sitting on the hood of a red convertible BMW with her family around her, minus Jasper. I sucked in a breath and approached them slowly. Edward seemed to be the first to notice me, and I smiled as he turned to look at me. Emmett smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around Rosalie, saying something into her ear that causes Rosalie to chuckle softly.

"Hey, Rosalie." I said softly, hugging my notebook to my chest to try and calm my nerves. "Hello, Alice." She said softly. "This is my cousin, Edward and my boyfriend Emmett. I have a brother but, who knows where he is..." She said with a shrug, though she seemed tense. "Hi." I said, waving to each of them separately.

"Did you talk to your aunt?" She asked curiously. "Yeah, and we'll be there." I said happily. "Woo! Finally, we have someone over." Emmett said excitedly. "Pixie, do you need our address?" He asked, smiling as I nodded. "Or a map?" Edward added with a smirk. What did he mean by that? "We live kinda far out of town." He added, as if he read my mind.

"Oh, sure." I said with a smile and waited as Edward took a piece of paper from his own notebook and wrote out directions on how to get to their home. When he ripped out the paper and handed it to me, I looked it over and tucked it into my notebook. "Thank you, I'll see you guys then?" I offered and when they nodded and turned and left.

Once I met Celia back at her truck and climbed inside. "Okay, now to survive the week." I said playfully to my aunt. She let out a small chuckled and started the vehicle, driving away and towards our home. In one day, I met the blonde man and his most of his family, was invited to dinner by his family, and started a new school. Truly, an exciting day.

When we were home, I headed up to my room to copy out the Biology notes I had borrowed from Jasper. Each page was covered in neat and elegant writing, with definitions of every scientific term and also a more complex definition for the terms than what I found in my textbook, or even by looking it up on my phone. I suppose Carlisle must've helped him with it, they all seemed rather smart.

Jaspers writing filled each page, and as I copied down the words, my mind wandered to his strange behavior during class, the way he leaned away from me and the way he gripped the table. The whole time he seemed to be holding his breath, though that seemed illogical. Was it my perfume he disliked? It wasn't overly strong, and it smelt of lemons. By the time I finished re-writing the notes, it was nearly nine at night. I set down the two notebooks and went downstairs to see if Celia was still awake. After checking the living room and kitchen, I checked my phone to see she had texted me at six, saying she was going out and would be home around midnight.

After heating up a bowl of pasta from the night before, I headed back up to my room with it, and set in front of my laptop to watch a movie. Once I finished my dinner, I got changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, laid down, my laptop open on my pillow beside my head and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

" _You don't understand Alice….you wouldn't want this. You shouldn't want this." Jaspers deep voice said in a near pleading tone, and I shook my head in annoyance. "Stop telling me what I want! I know what I want, and I….I want you, Jasper." I said desperately, watching as his eyes softened and he sighed out in desperation and nodded, taking my hand in his own and leading me to the forest._

* * *

When I woke up, my laptop was closed on my bedside table and there was a blanket covering me from my waist down. I smiled softly, as Celia must've checked on me when she got home, and I sat up. After turning off my alarm, I gathered my outfit for the day and hoped into the shower. After I got out, I picked out a different scent to wear for the day, as to not upset Jasper once more. Once my makeup was done, I gathered my dishes from last night and went down stairs.

Celia was buttering toast for herself and I smiled at her. "Morning!" I chirped, moving to grab a glass of juice, humming as I sipped at the cold cup.

"Morning Alice, how was your sleep?" She asked sweetly and I shrugged. "It was okay….thanks for moving my laptop for me." I said, sitting down at the dining table while I waited for her to be done with the toaster so we could switch. ."What do you mean?" She asked, raising a brow and I froze.

"You didn't move my laptop off my bed last night?" I asked, trying to think back if I had done it in the middle of the night but I couldn't remember. "No, you must've done it." She said and shrugged it off, though I knew I didn't. I was a fairly heavy sleeper and I had never done that before back in Mississippi, though there was a first for everything, I suppose.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, looking out the window and humming. I shut my eyes and decided to test out my sight as my night had left me with so many questions. What was it that I wanted, and how exactly did it affect Jasper? Was that us becoming a couple? What was causing him so much distress? Trying to will my mind forward, I leaned back against the chair and furrowed my brows together.

* * *

" _Jasper! You idiot!" Rosalie growled, racing towards Jasper at an unbelievable speed._

* * *

What was that? How was she moving so fast? This was only making it worse; I reached up to rub my temples and Celia seemed to understand, coming over to place a hand on my shoulder. "Rough vision?" She asked, though it seemed weird to actually call it a vision out loud. "I'm so confused." I muttered, placing my head on the table. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, placing her toast in front of me, smiling kindly as she moved to make more for herself.

"No….I'll figure it out, I'm sure." I said softly, taking a bite of toast, focusing on my thoughts and trying to gather them.

* * *

 **I'm hoping to update this story as often as possible but, with it being near the holidays currently and me working in retail, I'm very busy at the moment. Please review and follow if you care enough! Getting the notifications motivates me to write more!**

 **xoxo Tammara**


	3. Cafeteria Gossips

**Hi there, I'm so sorry that I took forever to upload this but it went through a few revisions, and I've been working like crazy! It's only getting worse as the holiday season approaches and I'm slowly working on the next chapter.**

 **Again, thank you, my lovely Beta Jules Ann!**

* * *

He wasn't in Biology, though for some reason I wasn't surprised. Maybe he was switching out of the class? A part of me wondered, though I sincerely hope not. I spent the class reading through his notes, though I had already copied them down, I was happy to just read his, examining his perfectly loopy letters and tracing his name with my index fingers.

"Hey!" A loud voice suddenly interrupted my inspection of the other teens writing and I looked up, seeing a new face in front of my own. "Oh, hello," I said, quickly smiling at the teenage boy.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton." He said, offering me his hand, which I shook quickly. "I'm Alice," I said, happy to finally be talking to other students. "I know." He quickly said, moving to take the empty stool beside me and smiling. "Mr. Greene paired us together for the assignment."

I looked up to the board to see that there was a quick in class assignment we were to be doing, and I smiled, grabbing my own notebook and looking back to the oily faced boy beside me. "Great." I said, grabbing my pencil case and humming.

The last half hour of the class passed by slowly, though in the last few minutes of the class, Mike couldn't help but just gossip. "So, you sit with Hale, hey?" He asked, though it was clearly rhetorical. "Yeah, he seems nice." I said absently. "Nice? Are you crazy?" He interjected; I looked up from my paperwork for the assignment to see his eyebrows were nearly at his hairline in shock.

"Is he like, actually a bully?" I asked tilting my head and watching as he blinked off his look of shock to shake his head 'no'. "Not really just….weird. He looks like he's forever in pain, or just…..dead inside?" He offered and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Maybe he is, you never know with people, especially when you never ask." I said, shrugging and looking back to my paper, a grin on my face as I thought of Jaspers expressions from my visions, always smiling down at me, the total opposite of Mike's impression of him. Mike continued to make conversation with me until the bell rang and I smiled at him.

"Well, we got the assignment done." I said happily, packing up my belongings and humming as we moved to hand in our papers. "What're you doing for lunch?" He asked me quickly, and I shrugged. "Nothing probably will help my aunt set up canvasses." I said, walking out of the class with him. "Join me and my friends, you'll get along." He said and before I could answer, he did for me. "Great! See you then." He said and then ran off down the hallway.

Shaking my head in a mix of disbelief and slight annoyance, I walked to my next class.

* * *

At lunch I joined Mike and his small group of friends, and nearly instantly regretted it. They were lovely, and I could see myself being friends with each of them just, not Mike. He spent nearly the whole lunch making small advances at me. Complimenting my hair, my outfit, and my nose? I could appreciate the attention, if it wasn't coming from him and was instead coming from the blonde man absent from the Cullen's table across the room which currently only had Rosalie and Emmett sitting there.

Whenever Mike would compliment me, or try to start a conversation I would look over to the Cullen's table, as if I was looking for help. They of course were engrossed in their own little bubble. "Oh, those are the Cullen's." Jessica piped up, and I looked over to her, it was clear I had been caught staring at them. She was a beautiful girl with an angular face that was complimented by her deep brown curls that flowed long past her shoulders. "They're doctor and Mrs. Cullen's kids," she began, looking over to them. "They moved down here from Alaska, like a year or two ago." She said, looking back at me and smiling softly.

Angela, a taller than average girl with light brown hair spoke up. "They, kinda keep to themselves." She said, her warm brown eyes softened, as if she felt bad for them. "Yeah. Cause they're together." Jessica butted in excitedly; clearly she was more than thrilled to speak negatively about them. "Like, 'together' together." She added quickly so I wouldn't get confused. She began to explain the relationship of Rosalie and Emmett and how she thought it was weird and 'not legal'. "Jess...they're not actually related." Angela reminded gently and I just focused on my lunch.

Mike and Eric, who I had grown to appreciate his kind nature as he seemed more focused on his conversations with Angela to try and hit on me, left early to get some project out of Eric's car, and I was thankful it was just the three of us now. Meaning Angela and Jessica could gossip over some guy named 'Kirk' and his speedo padding.

The gossip surrounding the table died down, and I looked up from my carrot sticks to see what was going on. Jasper had shown up alongside Edward, and was walking from the entrance of the cafeteria to the now unoccupied salad bar. "And there they are." Jessica said in a honeyed tone, and I raised a brow at her. "Jasper and Edward?" I questioned.

Jessica nodded, her eyes staying of Edward as he grabbed a pre-made salad and tossed it on a tray, speaking lowly to Jasper, his mouth was moving but there was no sign that anyone near them could hear. Jasper glared at him and I frowned softly. "Both I guess, Jasper seems a little weird to me." She said and I sat up. "He's not." I defensively said, before I caught myself and shrugged. "At least I don't think so."

"You know about him?" She asked, and I shrugged it off. "I sit with him in bio, he seems nice?" I offered and took a bite of a carrot to keep myself from revealing that I knew much more than I should. "He seems nice? Yeah...Okay." She said sarcastically. "He's attractive, obviously but, he's full of himself." Angela frowned softly and shrugged her shoulders meekly. "I don't know about that….He seems shy." She said softly, looking over her shoulder at him and back at me. Did she have a crush on him? I surely hope not, I could see myself being friends with her.

I wanted to speak to Jasper, if he would reply; I just didn't have an excuse. Suddenly, my bag fell over and his notebook slipped out. "Oh. I should bring this back to him." I said, picking it up and standing up. Jessica frowned and turned to her phone. "I'll be right back."

I walked over to him quickly, in the time we'd taken chatting, he'd put together a small tray and was about to leave the salad bar when I reached him, Edward was long gone and at the table. "Hi Jasper!" I said cheerfully and he just stared down at me. "I wanted to return your notebook, thank you for letting me borrow it by the way." I held out the notebook to him and he took it out of my hand gently, like if he had taken it from me any rougher I would have collapsed, placing the notebook on his tray.

Watching his face, he seemed tense, and I began to wonder if he really was as shy as Angela thought. The Jasper in my visions wasn't this tense though. "Thank you." He said softly and I couldn't believe it. His voice was smoother than in any one of my visions, though it was missing his Texan twang. "Why weren't you in biology?" I asked quickly, wanting to hear him speak again. "Appointment." He said plainly, seeming like he was holding his breath through the words. "Oh, well, I hope everything's okay." I said sincerely, grabbing an apple from the small fruit bowl. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I offered giving him an out of the conversation he clearly didn't want to be in. He nodded his head curtly, his eye softening at me before he looked down at his notebook on his tray. I turned and began to walk back to the table.

"Alice." Jasper said now right behind me. I jumped at the sudden closeness but I turned to face him nonetheless. "Don't….Don't trust Jessica, she's not….trustworthy." He warned and I nodded dumbly, looking to Jessica and swallowing thickly. "Thank you." I said to him, looking up at him and letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "See you tomorrow." He said, walking to his family's table quickly and placing his tray down. I slowly walked to Jessica and Angela and took my seat, biting into my apple and thinking over his warning.

"What was that about?" Jessica asked quickly and I shrugged it off. "I borrowed his notebook to get caught up, wanted to give it back." I said simply, taking a sip of water. Jessica would continue on to tell me the alleged gossip on Jasper and Edward, mainly that they were quiet and well sought after by other female student. I nodded slowly and hummed. "Does that include you?" Angela asked with a small smirk and Jessica turned a bright pink shade.

"What? No." She said defensively, looking down at her tray. "I mean, he's totally gorgeous, obviously…" She began and Angela and I just smirked at each other. "But, apparently nobody here is good enough for him, not like I care…" She scoffed and picked at her pasta. I looked over to Edward and as we made eye contact, he smirked, before looking back to his family.

* * *

After school was over, Angela and Jessica invited me to go out shopping with them, and how could I refuse that? I texted my aunt quickly that I was going out with friends and she replied with ten smiley faces and then sent me an e-transfer of money to buy myself dinner.

Driving up to Port Angeles was uneventful; Angela and I had a great conversation about last spring's collections while Jessica sat in the back, texting away. Angela gushed about her crush on Eric and how she wanted him to ask her to prom.

"What about you Alice? Any boys catching your interest?" Jessica butted in, looking up from her phone to question me. "Oh... I don't know it's only been two days." I said softly and I could hear Jaspers warning in my mind. I wouldn't tell Jessica about my secret love of Jasper, she was a gossip and I couldn't be outed as a ' _freak'_. "Not even a Cullen?" She asked in disbelief, placing her phone down entirely and raising a brow as I just shook my head no.

"No way, everyone has a thing for them." Jessica seemed rather insistent that I needed to have some sort of romantic feelings for Edward, making it obvious that she did. "Not that they ever reciprocate it." She scoffed and looks down at her phone, and I internally cringed at her rejected tone.

"I don't know Alice; I think you and Jasper would be cute together? He's so much taller than you though…" Angela said softly and I let out a small laugh. "Angela, everyone's taller than me." I pointed out and the two girls laughed. "Besides, I don't even know if I'll be here for prom so, no issues finding a date." I said softly after the laughter died out.

"What? Why?" Angela asked quickly and I smiled softly at her. "It's two days before my sister's birthday and I'm supposed to be flying out to see her." I said with a shrug. "We'll see though." I added and looked at my own phone to kill time.

* * *

After we hit four stores, and ate dinner, we drove back to Forks. It was a rather dull shopping trip as none of us had a list of what we wanted and I had gone shopping just before I had moved out to Forks.

Once I was home, I took my bags up to my room to hang up my new jacket and the new dress I had purchased to wear to the dinner with the Cullen's on Friday. It was nearly ten by the time I had showered and sat down to work on my English assignment.

At midnight I finished the project and laid down to go to sleep, opting out of watching a movie tonight, after last night's confusion. I fell asleep just after my head hit the pillow, a wave of exhaustion hitting me after a long day.

* * *

" _Alice, it's good to finally meet you." Carlisle spoke softly, clutching my hand between his hands. "You too." I said sweetly, shaking his hand before pulling away. Esme moved forward to hug me, and over her shoulder I could see Jasper watching me from the living room, Edward tense by his side._

* * *

 **Anyway, please review and follow! I really appreciate the feedback as I'm constantly trying to improve and better my writing and my story.**


	4. Chutes and Ladders

**Hi everyone! Again, I'm so sorry that this chapter took me so long to write but, it's been hectic for both my beta and me, though we're working to continue this story. I purchased a new notebook and $40 of coloured pens to write out the plot again and I am happier than ever with the direction this story will be taking. Thank you again for putting up with my absence!**

 **This chapter actually had two beta's as I was anxious to post it and went to two people who offered me help right when I started posting.**

 **Jules Ann, my normal beta, thank you so much for finding time for my story while your life is chaotic.**

 **Omnifarious777, thank you for helping me with wording and grammatical errors aswell.**

* * *

The rest of the week passed by in a blur of grey skies and rain fall, Forks was nearly a boring town with little to nothing to do as I was now finding out. My visions hadn't continued to shed any light on the dinner that was taking place tonight, all visions that I had were only ever of the classes I was partaking in.

Jasper hadn't returned to Biology, though I did see Rosalie collecting what I assumed was his homework for him on Thursday, where she told me he came down with the flu. I felt bad that he was sick, would he be at dinner tonight or would he stay in his room? I knew that he was there of course but, the future can change.

The rotation of the blocks today had Biology as my last class of the day, though I wasn't looking forward to it since it was a lab day and I didn't want to be stuck with Mike again for a lab partner. I was in class as soon as the bell rung, and was shocked to see Jasper talking to Mr. Greene. Quietly I took my seat in the back of the class, my eyes glued to the blonde teen in the front of the room. When he turned away from the teacher and towards the desk, I looked down at my binder to pretend I had been reading the notes.

The stool beside me slid along the ground and then Jasper sat down. "Afternoon Alice, I understand you'll be joining my family tonight?" He greeted, his voice was quiet though not as tense as it had been in our last interaction. "Hello, Jasper….Yeah, Esme invited my aunt and me for dinner." I said sweetly, looking up at him and smiling kindly. His eyes were brighter, the topaz shining brilliantly in the intensely fluorescent lighting of the Biology classroom.

"Unfortunately, dinner may have to be postponed; Carlisle doesn't get off shift until around six...would you still want to come over? Perhaps a little later than what we had originally planned for?" He asked kindly as he looked down to me, though not in a condescending way, or leaving me feeling judged, just with respect. "Of course, I have no other plans and it's been something I've been looking forward to all week." I gush, feeling a sense of cheer wash over me before it settled down to a joyful feeling, leaving me with a bright smile of my own.

"I'll be sure to tell Esme." He said simply, taking out his phone and typing out a quick text to his aunt before he looked back to me. "Sorry I've been absent; I know it doesn't make the best….impression." He said though he was falling back into the position of tense shoulders. "It's okay, you can't control the illness," I said simply, reaching to rest a hand on his arm and pulling away almost immediately at how cold it was, even threw the wool sweater he was wearing.

Jasper visibly stiffened, the moment my hand rested on his limb I could feel his arm tense and his already upright posture became a perfect board. "S-Sorry." I stammered out, unsure if I had imaged the cold temperature of his body or if it was real. Esme had been the same way when she first hugged me on Monday morning; maybe it was a family trait?

"It's alright, Alice." The other teen said with a forced smile that didn't reach his topaz colored eyes. "I'm glad you're feeling better," I said in earnest, smiling up at him and truly I was glad he was back in class - beside me. Despite not knowing him personally, I am very drawn to him, like a magnet to a refrigerator. There was something pulling me towards him.

"Thank you, I am too." He said as Mr. Greene walked in, already waving his hands in the air while talking about mitosis excitedly. Turning my attention back to the front of the class, I was able to truly focus on what we being taught, even with Jasper beside me, it was the first time that I felt truly relaxed beside him.

As predicted, as soon as the bell rang Jasper sprinted out of class, leaving me behind, though there was an abandoned piece of paper on the desk where his notebook had been resting. I picked it up tentatively and smiled at the neat writing that was addressed to me.

 _ **Alice, my family would like to extend your invite to our home until seven o'clock tonight, I know my sister has already given you our address but, here's my number in case you get lost on the way:**_

My smile grew considerably brighter, grabbing my phone off the desk; I quickly typed in his phone number under a new contact of Jazz what I had originally known him as while living with my father. Collecting my things, I rushed out to my locker to toss in my textbook and binder as I had no homework other than a reading assignment for English and Celia had the novel on her kindle at home.

Walking to Celia's car in the staff parking, I got there just before she did and she smiled sweetly at me before we got in her car. We headed back home while Celia complained to me about an eighth grader named Robbie who decided that the acrylic paints would look best splattered on her classroom windows. Once we were home I felt comfortable to tell her about my visions of the Cullen's, after all, she knew about all my other ones.

"Celia, can we talk in the living room?" I asked quietly once inside, sliding off my boots and hanging up my coat respectively. She raised a brow and nodded. "It'll be quick, I promise," I added, knowing that she still wasn't feeling well and had planned on sleeping the weekend away.

Sitting on the cream colored couch, I clutched the mustard colored pillow to my chest as I crossed my legs. She looked at me and smiled encouragingly. "What's up Ali?" She asked.

So I began, explaining how when I was eleven I had a vision of a blonde haired man, how him and I were happily in love and living with his family, and now until I moved in with her I only ever knew a nickname for the man I loved so dearly in the near future. "It's Jasper Hale," I said quickly, watching her eyes widen as I spoke. "I only ever called him Jazz in my visions, and so I never knew anyone else names because we called Esme and Carlisle mom and dad but, when I saw them on Monday...Celia, I knew it was them." I said simply, tears pooling in my eyes unexpectedly as I was finally able to reveal my secret to her. I looked down at my lap and suddenly there were thin arms wrapping around my shoulders, hugging me close.

Wrapping my own arms around Celia hid my face against her, smiling slightly against the soft fabric of her sweater. "Oh Alice, that must be so frustrating, knowing what's going to happen but, unsure how to get there." She said quietly, and I nodded. "Rosalie and I will be friends, best friends…but, you should have seen how she was looking at me the other day…" I said sadly, shaking my head and pulling away.

"I can't let it get to me, I can't not with the way I feel about them… they'll be family and I don't give up." I said with a new found sense of determination, smiling at her and wrinkling my nose as she reached up to wipe away a stray tear. "I'm proud of you Ali." She said and I felt my heart warm at the statement, kissing her cheek I moved to go upstairs. "I have to get ready for tonight, my first chance to impress them," I said and rushed up the stairs to my room.

I immediately felt a cold chill as the wind blew through my open window, I moved to close it, knowing full well it was only open an inch when I left this morning. I would have to set up something to see what was making it open more. The window was built weirdly; it opened by sliding down so it could possibly be an old frame but, it only did it sometimes.

I sighed and moved to go through my closet. Tonight had to be perfect, I had to look my best and that meant that I needed to know what the plan was. Was it still dinner? Or perhaps board games and movies? I wasn't sure what was in store for me but, I needed to be prepared for anything.

Nearly an hour of debating on my outfit choice, I decided on a light pink dress that fell just above my knees and black tights to go under it, to make it more casual. I would wear the t-shirt dress with a cream cardigan that was as long as the dress. The look was casual yet cute.

I took a shower, and quickly blow dried my hair, using Celia's straightener to try and make it lay more flat like a normal bob look instead of my normal pixie look, and put a black headband on to push my hair out of my face. Moving to do my makeup and get dressed, I was ready around five forty-five.

Eating a small bowl of the soup Celia had prepared for dinner, I cleaned up the kitchen and left the house at six thirty, taking Celia's car as planned, I typed in the given address in my maps application on my phone and noticed how near where the house was located, there was no path on the map. I shrugged it off and began my drive to the Cullen house.

I managed to find my way, with a bit of off-roading and a quick text to Jasper for help, I pulled up to the Cullen home at seven o'clock exactly, and I was quite proud of myself for making it there on time. The house was gorgeous, very modern looking with three stories and a wall that was almost entirely windows, though the home wasn't unfamiliar to me, it appeared the exact same way in my visions.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the car, locked it and walked towards the door. Knocking twice on the wood panels that surrounded the glass window. I looked down at the welcome mat that read 'Hello' and looked back up and jumped back in shock to see Emmett standing there with the door open.

"Pixie, you made it!" He said excitedly and I giggled quietly. "Hello to you too, Emmett," I said cheerfully as he moved to let me in, I stepped inside and moved to hang my coat and slip off my boots. "Don't worry about your shoes, our floors are super cold," Emmett said before grabbing my wrist and dragging me along.

Once we were in the living room, Emmett let go of me at the archway and moved to sit beside Rosalie. Carlisle approached me and I smiled warmly at him.

He looks exactly the same as in my visions, his hair was a pale blonde shade that was pushed back with gel. He was pale, and tired-looking with dark circles under his eyes, though I assumed those were from late nights and early morning at the hospital. With his hair and his skin tone, his eye colour seemed out of place, the topaz didn't suit him as well as it did Jasper or Esme, blue seemed like a more suitable colour.

"Alice, it's good to finally meet you," Carlisle spoke softly, clutching my hand between his hands. "You too," I said sweetly, shaking his hand before pulling away. Esme moved forward to hug me, and over her shoulder, I could see Jasper watching me from the living room, Edward tense by his side.

Hugging Esme back, and blushing slightly as she pecked my cheek, I pulled away to smile warmly at her. She grabbed my hand gently and walked with me to the couch where I sat down beside her. "Have you met everyone?" She asked sweetly and I nodded shyly. "More or less," I said and suddenly felt lost, I was never shy, I was outspoken and at times obnoxiously cheerful, and this was a new and unsettling feeling.

"We haven't formally met but, hello Alice, I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said from across the room, still standing beside Jasper who was looking at me with a laser-like focus. "Nice to formally meet you," I said with a bow of my head. His tense facial expressions melted into a small smirk and he nodded. "Likewise."

Esme smiled brightly at her adoptive son. "We're sorry about postponing dinner but, we're still happy you were able to join us tonight." She said sweetly. "Of course, and Celia says hi," I said softly. "Is there any plans for tonight?" I asked, biting my lip carefully and when Esme let out a small chuckle and looked to Emmett, I had a feeling it would be something crazy like wrestling bears or real-life Mario Kart, something life-threatening for sure.

My train of thought was cut off by Edward chuckling from across the room, loud enough that it was heard over the news. All eyes looked to him for explanation and he shook his head, leaving only me to look at him in curiosity. Emmett stood and looked at his family with a wide grin.

"Alice, we would -" He began but was cut off by Rosalie who looked up from her red manicured nails to glare at me. "He would," She said sharply, and I swallowed thickly, so much for becoming friends. "- like to invite you to join our family game night." He was excitedly and clearly unfazed by his girlfriend's interruptions. Again, Edward let out a chuckle.

I was left to just smile and nod at the muscular teen. "I'd love too," I said honestly, having never taken part of a family game night due to my father lack of caring to join my sister and me in anything that didn't involve photos that proved he was a decent father.

"Great! First off, The Game of Life!" He said and bounded across the room to the large cabinets that contained mostly books but, there were a few board games inside, mostly chess sets though.

"We like to play games Edward can't cheat at," Emmett added and I raised a brow, looking at the copper-haired teen. "You cheat?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. "Emmett likes to show his cards, leaving Clue, Uno and any other card game out of the picture." He said simply, moving to take a seat on the sofa, leaving Jasper to reluctantly follow, sitting between Carlisle and Edward. Esme moved to sit beside Carlisle and Emmett sat beside me.

"I've never played," I admitted once he started to set the game up. "What?" He asked and I simply shrugged it off. "My family wasn't really into board games," I said simply. "Weird." Emmett said but explained the rules to me quickly, giving me the instructions to read over.

Carlisle and Esme would play as a team since the game only had six small minivans for each player. I took the yellow car quickly, and put my little pink peg in the slot. I didn't really get the point of the game, considering you started with two hundred thousand dollars and that's highly unlikely in the current economy but, I was enjoying it.

Esme and Carlisle ended up winning; they ended up having four kids and filling the car to the maximum capacity. Emmett and Jasper were tied for last and Emmett was currently insisting that because I came in second, he should get credit for teaching me to play.

"Alice can decide then," Jasper said, and I was shocked to hear him speak directly to me for the first time that night. I could feel my cheeks flushing pink as he smiled at me. "Well, Alice? Who should be in the last place?" Emmett asked quickly, taking me out of my little bubble with Jasper.

"Well…" I began, thinking my options over and smirking slightly. "No one likes a sore loser," I said simply, looking up at Emmett and shrugging. "I think Jasper wins out of the two of you," I said, looking at Jasper and smiling faintly. He smirked and nodded his head at me, a few stray curls falling onto his face.

After a short round of Monopoly, it was almost eleven o'clock and I was growing tired, plus my curfew was eleven thirty. "I should head home, thank you for having me though." I said sweetly, watching as everyone nodded in agreement, everyone but Jasper, who seemed conflicted. "I'll walk you to your car." He offered once I had my coat on. "Oh, thank you," I said timidly, following him outside, noting how he just went out in his seemingly thin sweatshirt.

Once at my car I opened the driver door and tossed my bag in, looking at him and smiling shyly. "Thank you for coming tonight, you don't know what it means to my family." He said quietly, I barely heard it but, I assumed he just didn't want them to possibly hear it.

"What does it mean to you?" I asked before even thinking, and suddenly his shoulders tensed and he looked off into the woods surrounding the house. "Never mind." I stammered out and got into the car. "See you Monday," I muttered before shutting the door and quickly starting it to get out of the situation as quickly as possible.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered to myself as I drove down the dirt path to the main road and towards my home. "Come on Alice, get it together," I added before turning on the radio and focusing on the road ahead.

Once home, I quickly locked the door behind me and rushed to my room, throwing myself on the bed and hiding my face in the pillow. How could I ask him that? He's clearly very guarded, and he obviously doesn't know we're meant to be together so come on Alice. Get it together!

It was only the ding of my phone that made me stop my internal pity party. A text from Jasper nonetheless. A simple, one worded text that somehow made everything better.

 _ **Everything.**_

* * *

 **Weep woop, there you go! Please review, it really does motivate me! Whenever I get the notification that I recieved a review it makes me smile and I want to return the favour with cheesy vampire/human romance.**


	5. Nightmare

**Hi everyone! So, quick things, I changed my name on here because I made a twilight tumblr that's the same as my name on here! You can follow me if you please but, I'm not going to beg!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did Midnight Sun would have been finished and released by now.**

 **Thanks to my wonderful beta Jules Ann!**

* * *

 _ **Everything.**_

Did he mean that? Was me going to the Cullens home really that important to them? To him? I know Emmett had indicated that not many people came over, though I couldn't imagine why. They seemed friendly, and maybe it was me having a preconceived notion of who they are and will be to me but, I enjoyed my time with them.

I sat up on my bed, moving to lean against my headboard at I thought of Jasper. He seemed so perfect to me, so kind and gentle but, currently, he seemed tense and almost intimidating. I know in my heart that he's my soulmate, that's what my visions tell me but, how do we get there?

And then there was my vision from earlier in the week, where he leads me into the forest behind their home, how do I get there and when does that happen? There was so much I wanted to achieve but I needed to know how to do it.

I let out an annoyed groan and let my head fall back against my headboard, instantly wincing as my head collided against the wood with a thump. Running a hand through my hair, it was nearly midnight and I needed to go to sleep. Moving off my bed and toward my dresser, I grabbed a pair of pink cotton pajama shorts and a white t-shirt that had my previous schools logo on the chest.

After getting changed, I brushed my teeth and removed my makeup before laying in bed and curling up under my yellow comforter. My phone went off once more and moved to check it, hoping it was Jasper again, it was Cynthia.

' _ **Hope ur dinner wnt gud, luv u xx'**_

Rolling my eyes at her broken English, I responded quickly with an update, letting her know it went well and I was going to bed. He was a sweet girl, and I missed her more than I cared to admit but, realistically she was better off there with our father who would make sure she had everything in the world that she deserved.

Setting my phone back on the bedside table, I laid my head on the pillow and felt myself grow tired as I relaxed into the warm embrace of my blankets.

Saturday left me in what could be described as a bliss like state, still on the high of Jaspers text but also just glad it was the weekend, I was able to relax and do some online shopping. I found a lovely yellow dress I had worn in a vision of Jasper and I, where we headed into the forest, and I had to purchase it. I knew that wearing pieces that were better suited for somewhere like Arizona was not the best choice in a constantly damp environment but, it was my personal style and I wouldn't let Forks affect me in a negative way.

When I spoke to Celia about my night, she recommended I use my positive energy to try and work on having visions while awake. Seeing the weather was already something I could accomplish but, I wanted to work on seeing people.

Going back to my room after I made dinner for the two of us, I decided to work on my visions seeing as I had no homework to complete except the reading I could do tomorrow.

I sat on the little bench in front of my window and leaned against the glass, watching the cool drops of condensation on the other side of the glass pane before I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Jasper.

* * *

" _That was incredibly risky Jasper," Edwards' voice said, seemingly taking Jasper by surprise as the blonde man spun around defensively before relaxing once he saw his brother. The blonde shook his head and moved away from the open window to sit on a black leather sofa, picking up a well worn book and leaning back into the cushions._

" _No, you shouldn't go there alone." Edwards' voice rang again and the other looked back up to him. "Stay out of my head." He said sternly, his voice thick with a southern accent._

* * *

I gasped as I pulled myself out of a vision, blinking rapidly as I slowly settled back into reality. That had been one of my longest visions yet, other than the car crash. Was Jasper okay? What was so risky for him to do? And what did he mean by 'stay out of my head'?

Could Edward read minds? I knew it was possible among some people, Celia had told me about it when I was first discovering my _sight._ It wasn't common, and people weren't even sure if the known family who once held the abilities, or claimed to, had survived they way mine had. Normally gifts only travel down through females, at least that's what the case was in my family.

Still, it left the question of what was Jasper doing that would raise that level of concern? I'm sure I would find out, maybe another vision would help me but, as of right now, I was left to worry. Moving to settle into bed, I decided that I wanted the weekend to end, to check on Jasper myself.

Watching a movie on my phone, I slowly fell asleep around 8 o'clock, though I hoped for a vision to help me through the night, a happy one where Jasper was okay.

* * *

 _A loud squeal filled the air, and soon my arms were filled with my sister. "Happy Birthday Ali!" She squealed excitedly_

* * *

A smile crept across my lips as I woke up, Cynthia must be coming out to visit for my birthday then. Though my birthday wasn't until the summer, I could keep my chin up knowing that my sweet sister would be back in my arms within a few months at the latest.

"Alice, are you awake?" Celia asked softly, poking her head in through my doorway. "Morning," I replied back, sitting up and yawning. "Morning hun, do you wanna go to breakfast?" She asked with a bright smile. "Sure," I said and moved to step out of bed. "Can I shower first?" I asked softly and she nodded. "We'll go in an hour so you have time to get ready." She said before leaving me to get ready for the day.

I quickly showered to wash my hair and body, before deciding on what to wear. Picking out a pair of black leggings and a comfortable but still stylish red sweater dress. Once I was ready to go, the hour was up and we headed out to the only decently sized restaurant in town.

After we ate we headed back to our house, once we got there though there was an unfamiliar yellow car in the driveway and I raised a brow at Celia. "Were we expecting company?" I asked and she smiled before parking beside the empty car.

We got out of her car and I looked at her. "What's going on?" I asked timidly and she hummed. "Well, your father reached out to me, asked me what we needed since I 'took you in'," she started, walking around the front of the vehicle and toward me," and I mentioned how it was an 'inconvenience' to only have one car with two busy people so...that's your car." She said, holding out the keys. "I had it dropped off while we were at lunch, the spare key should be in the mailbox." She added before I took the keys out of her hand and threw myself at her excitedly, letting out a loud squeal.

"Glad to know it was a surprise." She chuckled before wrapping her arms around me and squeezing my midsection. "Now you don't have to wait for me after school, if you want to go out you can of course just let me know." She added and I nodded quickly.

Grabbing my purse from where I had dropped it on the ground I moved to jump into my new car, it wasn't brand new, the owner manual on the front said it was a 2003 Volkswagen Beetle, but I loved it.I put the key in the ignition and started it, smiling brightly as Celia moved to take a picture of me in it. "Cynthia helped me pick it out, she'd wanna see you in it." She said simply and I felt my heart swell at the mention of my sister. "I can't wait to see her," I said happily.

Turning off the car, I decided going for a joyride wasn't worth the gas I would have to pay for myself with my allowance, I moved out of the car and back inside, gushing excitedly about how I loved my new car. Rushing upstairs to skype Cynthia to thank her.

Late that night while laying in bed, I was still hooked on my vision of Jasper, though I had kept it in the back of my mind, I was still concerned about the blonde. Focusing on another part of the vision made things a little easier, his accent. I had heard it in visions, I had never heard it in person. It didn't make sense for him to have an accent, no one else in his family did, except Carlisle who sounded faintly British.

Were he and Rosalie from the south? I knew they were twins but, they didn't share that feature, though I suppose she could have lost it if they hadn't been there in a while. Whenever I heard his accent, whether it came across as thick or subtle, it made my heart beat a little faster.

I could always ask him about it in Biology but, he never seemed like he wanted to talk there and so far, the most he had ever said to me was when he warned me about Jessica Stanley. Maybe it would take some time, and I was willing to give him that, absolutely but, I also knew based on how we look nearly the same now as we do in my visions that it shouldn't be too long.

Lost in thought about Jasper, I grew tired quickly and fell asleep with my secret love on my mind.

* * *

" _Edward! That one was mine!" Whining in annoyance though the words never left my mouth, listening as the man's laugh boomed from yards away and he returned to my side, wiping the corner of his mouth. "There's another herd coming from the left," Jasper said softly, his arms coming around my waist. "Enough for all of us." He whispered, and I closed my eyes listening as hooves hit the damp earth._

 _We were off in a flash, hiding in the trees and looking down as deer walked along a small creek, stopping to drink from the flowing waters. "The one on the right is mine," I said before dropping from the trees, my mouth latching to the deer's neck._

* * *

I awoke with a shriek, sitting up quickly and looking around my room in horror. What was that? Why were we in the forest? Why were we running so fast? Why were we killing deer? I could feel myself growing panicked as I thought about it more. I swallowed thickly and looked at my phone, checking the time. It was only two in the morning, and there was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep after that.

Moving to grab my laptop and flick on my bedside table lamp, I decided to get to the bottom of this but, what do you look up? 'Why in my vision of the future was I running at an inhuman speed and killing deer?' that wouldn't give any answers.

I would single out the Cullens in my search for answers, looking up singular things like; pale skin, cold to touch, superspeed. After scrolling through a few pages of WebMD, I realized that this wouldn't be as easy as looking up quick notes for an essay. I would have to focus on the vision that truly shook me to my core.

Why were we out there, we were following a herd of deer...we were hunting them but, why did I bite the deer's neck? Eyes widening in horror, and I quickly opened up my internet browser again and typed in 'Blood drinking' and looked through the links, everyone one contained one word that slowly brought me to a realization.

 _Vampire._

Were the Cullens vampires? Was I a vampire? No, that wasn't possible, I know for a fact that I am not, I cut my finger two days ago and bled while chopping potatoes. Typing in Vampire into my search bar, I go to the Wikipedia page that came up, I scrolled through in what should have been horror but, I knew the Cullens. They wouldn't hurt me, and Carlisle was a doctor, how could he be a doctor and a vampire?

Maybe that's why we were hunting deer...did they drink animals? That would make sense as to why they were able to function around everyone, and maybe that's why their eyes aren't red.

Taking a step back, it did add up; pale skin that was ice cold, super speed, and even though I always looked to them at lunch I never saw them eat, or even drink.

The Cullens were vampires.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter and how Alice finally figures out about the Cullens secrets. The Chapter name is taken completely from the chapter in Twilight when Bella figures out about Edward so, thanks to Stephenie for that one. Again, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	6. Confrontation and Comfort

**Hi everyone! Here's the longest chapter in the story so far and I'm very happy with how it turned out, let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

 **Thanks to Jules Ann for being an amazing beta and helping with some of the wording for Jasper later in the chapter.**

* * *

I didn't sleep, how could I sleep after realizing that the family I saw myself growing close with and the man I would love were immortal blood drinkers. Staying up all night reading ancient legends about the immortal creatures had left me terrified. There were grotesque images depicting large men _feeding_ on tiny women to heighten how monstrous the beings were.

The Cullen's weren't like that, right? I knew that they were _vampires_ , or at least I had a strong feeling they were. I knew that they were at the very least tame as they attend school or have jobs but, it wasn't fully adding up.

"Did you even sleep?" A voice asked and suddenly I was aware of Celia standing in my doorway, an amused grin on her face. "Oh, no… I got a weird vision and have been up all night," I admitted, looking at her and watching her facial expression soften. "Can I stay home today? I promise I'll go at lunch to get any homework for my classes," I pleaded, giving her my best version of puppy dog eyes.

I could tell she was hesitant but, she nodded in agreement. "Okay but, try to get some sleep? You do have to go tomorrow." She said with a stern tone that didn't reach her actions as she walked across the room to hug me. Once I was alone in my room again, I began to plan.

If Edward could truly read minds, I would be able to _think_ something to him at lunch when I went to get my things. I would have to be in the cafeteria tough, to gage his reaction. I spent the better half of the morning thinking of how I would say and what my plan truly was.

Eventually, it was time to leave, dressed in an olive toned dress with black leggings, I skipped out on eating breakfast or lunch due to nerves, I grabbed my keys and drove to Forks high school. Parking in the student parking lot, as close to the doors from the cafeteria as possible and slowly made my way inside. Texting Angela and asking if I could join her and Eric for lunch, breathing out a sigh of relief when she responded back with a simple message of 'yes :)'.

I would wait until after lunch to get my work, that way I could blend in with the crowd and not worry about running into any of them before I wanted too.

When the bell rang to signify the beginning of lunch, I got out of my car and headed to the dining hall. Joining the line of students ready to buy food, I only grabbed an orange juice and an apple before moving to pay and sit with Angela and Eric, thankful to see that their table had a good look at where the Cullen's normally sat.

"I uh, won't be in English; I'm here mostly to get work." I informed the two, smiling slightly as I peered past Angela's shoulder to see that the Cullen's were sitting down. I could feel my heart begin to race as realization sunk in of what I was planning to do. "Oh, is everything okay?" Angela asked softly, to which I nodded, looking to her with a kind smile. "Yeah, just was up late so my aunt let me stay home if I came to get my work." I explained simply, looking back to the Cullen's over her shoulder.

I could see Rosalie was sitting beside Edward, picking at a salad, bringing up a carrot to her mouth before lowering it back to her plate, never actually taking a bite of it. Emmett had his arm wrapped around her, playing with the tab on a soda can, while holding a conversation with Edward. Jasper was on the far left of the table, a chair between Emmett and him, while he read a thick novel, not even pretending to take a bite of the tray of food in front of him. Jaspers outfit was the same thick gray sweater with black jeans and a white dress shirt underneath from my vision of him and Edward from Friday night. Now or Never.

 _Edward._ I thought out, yelling in my head to try and gain his attention, freezing when his head turned and his eyes locked on me, wide in shock. _I know you can hear me, and I know about your family._

His face visibly hardened and he looked back to his family, shaking his head slightly as they spoke to him, Rosalie was clearly more curious as to what had him so shocked, her mouth was the only one of the group who was visibly speaking.

 _I won't tell anyone but, I have questions I need answered, I'm coming over tonight._ I thought before replaying my vision in my head from the night before, keeping my eyes locked on Edward as he slowly turned back to look at me. _I'll explain tonight, as long as you do too. At seven._

I could tell that Edward was shocked, and by the way Jasper looked up from his book, he could tell too. Edward was leaning back into the hard plastic chair, and looking to his family. I could see his lips moving quickly before all of them looked towards me and I swallowed thickly.

"Alice, is everything okay?" Angela asked softly, causing me to look away from the Cullen's and at her before I nodded. "Yeah...Yeah, just a little tired," I said, taking a bite of my apple to try and hide my nerves as the table of _vampires_ all stood and left in a rush, Jasper however was the last to leave, stopping to look at me before he followed after his siblings.

Lunch progressed and once the bell rang, Angela offered walk with me to my classes to get my work as she had a spare. We threw out our scraps of lunch and headed out towards the crowded halls to collect anything I would be missing in class for the day. I was thankful that this class for the current period was not shared with any Cullen's but, I was still a little nervous as I walked through the halls once they had cleared out, leaving only Angela and myself to walk them.

"So, how're things going with you an Eric?" I asked curiously, Angela had told me previously that she had a crush on him and was waiting for him to ask her to prom. I watched as he cheeks turned pink and she shrugged. "I guess they're going good...he hasn't asked me yet." She said with disappointed tone. "So ask him," I said and she froze. "Oh...I guess I could…" She said as we reached room 207, my math class. I knocked on the door and waited for the teacher, Mrs. Reed to open it.

When she opened the door I was surprised to see Rosalie standing right behind her, Emmett on her flank clearly poised to leave. "Yes Ms. Brandon?" Mrs. Reed questioned and I swallowed back my fear and moved to the side so the two _vampires_ could leave. I didn't miss how when Rosalie passed me, she let out a small hiss.

"I'm sorry I wasn't in class this morning but, I'm quiet sick so I wanted to grab any work I missed for the day." I said quietly, watching how the woman nodded her head and returned to her desk, leaving me in the doorway to observe the classroom. The two back seats were empty, so Rosalie and Emmett must've been sitting there. Once I received my work, I only had Biology and English and Angela said she'd get my work and I'm sure I could just copy whatever Jasper had from the mornings class but, right now I was scared and wanted to return to the safety of my home.

After I received the work, Angela offered to walk with me to my car, wanting to see my new vehicle, and I was beyond grateful. I had no idea what I had gotten myself into by promising to arrive at the Cullen house and I was now truly feeling the terror of knowing I willingly put myself in a house full of _vampires._

We walked to my car and I could see that the Cullen's were at the back corner of the parking lot, standing around a silver Volvo, everyone but Jasper was there. I gave Angela a quick hug after she commented on my little yellow car before I got in quickly. I started the engine and locked the doors before I took a deep breath, _relax Alice,_ I thought to myself before I backed out of my parking spot and headed home.

 _Everything will be okay, they won't hurt me._

Once I was home I went inside and locked the door behind me. It was only one o'clock, meaning I had six hours before I was expected at the Cullen house. There was no doubt in my mind that the Cullen's would hurt me but, Rosalie wasn't a Cullen, and she clearly didn't like me for whatever reason.

I passed the time by working on the missed math assignment and finishing my reading for English. By the time school had ended, I was completed my homework and was waiting nervously for my time to leave. I was content with my outfit and was almost positive that for once, it wouldn't matter what I was wearing. I would have to explain my visions to people who may not understand but, I'm sure there were parts of their stories I wouldn't understand either.

At six thirty, I left my room to head down to my car, keys gripped tightly in my hand as I tried to relax myself. Celia was in the kitchen, making dinner. "Where're you going?" She asked curiously, though her words weren't accusing me of anything. "Oh, to the Cullen's," I said, my voice was small but didn't give away how nervous I was, offering her a small smile I headed to the door. "I'll be home for my curfew." I promised and waved to her before leaving. In reality I didn't know if I would be home for my curfew but, she'd be asleep anyway so it wouldn't matter until tomorrow morning when she'd be awake to check on me.

I got in my car and started it; my hands gripped the steering wheel likes claws as I backed out of my driveway and onto the open road. It was a half hour drive to their home, I had figured that out last time, and since Forks had little to no traffic, I was hitting the town limits in no time and was nearly at their home.

When I pulled up to their home, I parked my car beside Edwards silver Volvo and got out, taking a deep breath before I walked up to the door and knocked on the wood panels of the mostly glass door.

I could see Carlisle walking in from the living room and towards the door; he opened it and offered me a small smile. "Good evening Alice." He said calmly and I could instantly feel myself relax from the way he was carrying himself. I returned the smile to him timidly. "Hello Carlisle." I said before entering the home and following him back to the living room.

The atmosphere of the room was completely changed from how it was on Friday night. Esme was sitting on the couch with an empty spot beside here where I assumed Carlisle had come from. Emmett was leaning against one of large windows, his arms crossed against his chest, though he did offer me a small smile. Rosalie was against his side, glaring at me. Edward was sitting on the couch where the corner connected to another empty seat that I knew was for me. Jasper was alone, standing the furthest away from everyone like he was watching over everyone's moves. Taking the seat closest to Edward, I looked to him and waited until Carlisle took another seat.

There was a long pause of awkward silence that permeated in the air, and I found myself thankful for Carlisle who broke the tension.

"Edward says you know of our family." He began and I focused my attention on him, nodding shyly as he looked to me for confirmation. "How much do you know? From what Edward has told us, you know quite a lot." He said softly, leaving me to take a breath before I started.

"I know you're... _vampires_ ," I started pausing before saying the word for the first time out loud. "I know Edward can read minds, and I know you feed on animals." I finished, looking down at my lap. I could feel my suppressed fear and anxiety creeping forward to the surface before a blanket of calm washed over me.

"How?" I heard Rosalie ask, her tone was fierce and almost had anger to it as she stepped forward to stand in front of Emmett, her topaz eyes were burning into me now.

"I uh…." I began but truthfully was unaware how to explain my visions to people who didn't have previous knowledge of them, without sounding _crazy_ as my father would call it. "I have an… _ability_ I suppose." I said softly, looking to Carlisle since I knew he wouldn't pass judgement. How do you explain you can see the future without sounding crazy?

Edward sat up straight and looked at me with a knowing smile that though I could tell he was still being careful, he would explain it to his family for me. Looking away from him and instead at Jasper, I found the most comfort in the room of six _vampires_ I could have found.

"Alice can see the future, in the cafeteria she showed me a vision she has had of Jasper and I hunting, that's how she knows." Edward said and I watched how Jasper's already stiff posture seemed to become more rigid as he looked at me with wide eyes. Carlisle was suddenly beside me, clearly not opposed to using his incredible speed around me at the moment.

"How does it work?" He asked me curiously, and I looked away from Jasper hesitantly to look at the father figure of the household. I offered him a small shrug and smiled at him timidly. "I'm not really sure… It happens mostly when I'm sleeping though, I can sometimes do it while awake," I said, gaining confidence as Carlisle looked at me with only interest. "It's never solid though, it's mostly subjective, based off of decisions….weather is the only thing that's set in stone." I said with a smile, looking around to see that Emmett had moved to sit on a recliner, Rosalie was on the arm of the chair holding his hand in her own, and Jasper had moved a little closer and I couldn't help but smile as I recalled a vision of he and I wrapped up in each other's arms with my head on his chest.

Edward shifted uncomfortable and I looked to him with wide eyes, remembering that I hadn't shown him the fact that I would end up with Jasper. "Is that set in stone?" He asked softly, causing everyone else to look at me curiously. I swallowed thickly and looked to Edward. "As of right now… yes." I said simply, pursing my lips together as I stated the fact.

 _Don't say anything._ I pleaded with him mentally, not allowing exterior self to reflect how I was begging him in my head to hold my secret. "Since when?" He asked me curiously. "Four years. Right after my mother passed away, that's when I first saw it, that's when I decided that's what I wanted." I responded, watching him as he seemed to think over what to do next.

"And even now, knowing what you know now… You still want that?" He asked me incredulously, his warm topaz eyes staring into my own dark brown ones. "Yes." I responded with no hesitation, surprising myself at the fact that I was willing to become like them to be with Jasper, though I knew in my heart he was what I wanted.

"Well, include us in the conversation, this is our home too." Emmett said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, though he was smiling brightly. Edward looked at me once more before he looked to his family. "If Alice wants to explain any part of what we were talking about, she may." He said before leaving the room, leaving me to breathe out a sigh of relief. _Thank you._ I thought to him, watching as he paused before disappearing up the stairs in a blur.

When I looked back to Jasper he was staring at me with wonder in his butterscotch eyes, his blonde tussles of hair gleaming in the moonlight through the large windows that folded around the room. The way everyone else was looking at me was with some sort of expectancy, like I was supposed to share all my secrets.

"So, when I was thirteen, my mother was killed in a car accident," I began, recapping the way I had seen it in a vision right before it happened, how my father risked his own life just to take hers away. When I finished retelling the harrowing experience, Esme placed her hand over mine and squeezed it gently. I smiled in surprise and flipped my hand over to hold hers in my own, my own smile growing as hers did as well.

"Anyway, right after that happened, I started having visions more frequently...nearly every night," I said whilst blinking away my remaining tears that had built up while speaking of my mother. "Most of them, all of the positive ones were of you guys." I said vaguely, not wanting to out my possible relationship with Jasper. "I didn't know you were in Forks so, when I moved here, it was a rather shocking but lovely surprise to see Esme in my kitchen." I said, smiling at her kindly.

"What were your visions of, if you don't mind my asking?" Jasper asked curiously, and I looked to him with and I could feel myself blush as I thought of how to approach it. "Uh… many things, mostly just me being around you guys, shopping with Rosalie, arguing with Emmett over him ruining clothes, playing chess with Edward." I said softly, shrugging my shoulders and looking down at my lap.

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and offered me a warm smile; Emmett also seemed rather pleased with the idea and looked to me with a smirk. "Woah, I'll finally have a little sister?" He said while his smirk changed into a wide grin and I couldn't help but giggle as his excitement grew. Rosalie didn't seem pleased with the idea but, was content to leave it be for the moment. "I suppose so." I said, though when I looked to Jasper he seemed displeased with the idea and I couldn't help the feeling of disappointment and hurt that washed over me.

"Sorry Alice, I don't mean to offend but, this isn't what you want." Jasper explained gently to me and I shook my head dismissively. "You didn't." I lied, biting the inside of my cheek and when he smiled slightly at me I knew there was something I didn't know about.

"So, you know of my… brother's ability, and I know of yours, I suppose I should tell you about mine." The honey blonde man spoke, walking closer to sit on the furthest edge of the couch. "You have ability?" I asked timidly, wondering why I had never seen anything of it in my visions. "Yes, it's rather interesting I suppose, and is helpful while dealing with being surrounded by teenagers." He began. I shifted in my spot to face him more with my body, showing my genuine interest.

"I have an ability called Pathokinesis, it allows me to feel and manipulate the emotions of those around myself." He began and I felt myself slip into an expression of mild shock. He could feel emotions, meaning he had felt everything that I had felt towards him. It was a vulnerable feeling but, I also knew he wasn't going to exploit what I felt towards him.

"I don't use it to cause anger, mostly to calm…" He said and I suddenly realized why I felt so relaxed when I entered today, as well as on Friday. "Do you use it on me?" I asked curiously and he tilted his head ever so slightly. "Only when you seemed anxious or scared." He said hesitantly, though I was grateful for the honesty.

"Thank you." I said with a faint voice, not sure if thanking him was completely appropriate but I was thankful for him helping me. He seemed to be taken aback by my gratitude and looked at me with a raised brow before he nodded, "You're welcome ma'am." He said his accent thick and I couldn't help the wide smile that grew across my face.

"I knew you had an accent." I said triumphantly, sitting up straighter in victory and smiling brightly at him. "That I do, I'm from Houston Texas." He said, allowing his accent to stay in his voice and I nearly melted. It was much more prefect in person.

The night continued on, Carlisle explained to me the importance of keeping their identities a secret, while also explaining the myths behind being a vampire. Sunlight wouldn't kill them, they don't sleep in coffins - or at all, and garlic and wooden stakes wouldn't harm them. Esme made me tea while Carlisle explained to me why some vampires had gifts, and others didn't. Edward was supposedly rather good at reading people and when he was changed it was heightened. Jasper was good at being a moderator and keeping people in check so when he was changed it was merely transformed into another way. During the discussion, I hadn't noticed that Emmett and Rosalie had slipped out, leaving me with Carlisle, Esme and Jasper.

It wasn't until I began to feel exhaustion from not sleeping properly the night before that I realized it was nearing my curfew. "I should probably head home so-." I was cut off by my own yawn, and I covered my mouth. "Alice, you can't drive home that tired." Carlisle said and before I could argue that I wasn't tired, Jasper shot me a pointed look and I backed down.

"I have too, I have a curfew." I said simply, wrinkling my nose slightly. It was only eleven fifteen but, I was ready to sleep for the next year. Esme and Carlisle looked at one another before looking back at me. "Stay here." Esme said simply, smiling at me with hope in her eyes. "You can borrow clothes from myself or Rosalie and drive yourself to school in the morning." She said simply and I shook my head fondly.

"Maybe another night but, I should get home, Celia will be worried if I'm not there when she wakes up." I said, standing from the sofa and going to grab my keys from the coffee table, when suddenly they were gone in a blur and Jasper was now standing across the room.

"I'll drive you." He said with a nod of his head, looking at me with uncertainty in his eyes. "You'll get home faster and safer that way, plus that way Esme and Carlisle won't worry." He said, though he seemed to me like he was convincing himself instead of me.

"And how will you get back?" I asked curiously, watching a small smile grow across his pale face. "I'll run." He said as if it was obvious and I just nodded something I would ask about on the ride over. "Are you sure?" I asked him softly, I didn't want him to do anything he was uncomfortable with but, I also would love the opportunity to be alone with him.

"I am." He said simply, now his eyes shone as he headed out to my car, not waiting for me as he started the engine. I turned to Carlisle and Esme who were sharing a private glance that I pretended I didn't notice. They both stood and took turns hugging me close to them; Carlisle went first and pulled away quickly. Esme took her time wrapping me in a loving embrace, and kissing my cheek softly. "Thank you." She whispered in my ear so softly I was sure it was only for me to hear. Pulling away, I wasn't sure what she was thanking me for.

The couple walked me to the door before closing the door behind me. Jasper was already in my car, the headlights on and the engine running.

When I got into the car, I was blasted with heat that my little car was creating; he had turned my heater all the way up in preparation for me to get in. I smiled softly and buckled myself in before he began driving. It was amusing to see a tall man driving my little car, he had pushed the seat all the way back and was still left with little leg room.

As we drove, I stared at him, completely facing to the left in my chair as he controlled the vehicle. The only time I looked away for the first five minutes was to turn the heat down.

"Something I can help you with, ma'am?" He asked, clearly he had noticed me gawking and was curious. "You seem different in person." I said simply, unsure how to explain it but, he had clearly felt my affection towards him at some point of my week in Forks. That certainly wasn't an answer he expected as he looked away from the road and to me. "My apologies." He said with a slight nod.

"It's not a bad thing, I just need to get used to this Jasper, instead of that one." I explained softly, smiling at him affectionately as I allowed myself to relax enough to be emotionally vulnerable with him, feeling the love I had for him in my visions creep into my heart.

"Alice I…." He started but stopped, looking straight ahead and staying silent for the remainder of the ride. As he neared my house, I felt another wash of calming rush over me, like a warm blanket and I relaxed back into the seat and slowly drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, I was being laid down in my bed still in my clothes which meant I would have to dry clean my dress to get the wrinkles out. I kept my eyes closed and allowed myself to be tucked into my bed but, as a gentle kiss was placed on my forehead by a cold pair of lips I opened them up, reaching out to grab Jaspers wrist before he could leave.

"Stay." I whispered, nearly pleading with him as he looked towards my open window. "Please." I added, looking up at him and he nodded, taking a deep breath before moving to sit on the left side of my bed, leaning back against my headboard as he looked down at me. I smiled softly and moved to place my head on his thigh before I fell back asleep.

* * *

 **Hi again, so I'm sure some of you will have noticed that some of the uses of the word 'vampire' are** _ **italicized**_ **and some are not. When they word is italicized its still while Alice is uncomfortable with the term and as she grows comfortable with the Cullens being how they are she relaxes with the term.**

 _ **Anyway please review, I crave validation.**_


	7. Tiresome Gossip

**Hi everyone! So I'd like to say that this is a filler chapters that sets up the next one pretty well so I'm sorry if you were hoping for something else.**

 **Thanks to my beta Jules Ann for being my amazing beta, as always.**

When I awoke in the morning to gentle knocks on my door, I was tucked in to the blankets and alone on my queen sized mattress. I sat up and looked around for Jasper and found no trace of him other than my window being open and the slight imprint of someone leaning back on my pillows. I fluffed them out before I responded to the knocking. "Come in." I said quickly, running a hand through my hair.

Celia popped her head in and smiled softly. "Morning Alice," She said softly, stepping inside my room and walking over to sit on the edge of my bed. "How was your sleep?" She asked softly, placing a hand on my shin as I stretched out my arms.

"It was good, I actually managed to sleep tonight...no visions though," I explained softly, not wanting to elaborate more on what had caused me to go without sleep the night before. "That's good….I didn't hear you get home last night." Celia said softly, her tone wasn't meant to accuse me of anything, she was curious and I could see it in her eyes.

"I got home a couple minutes late…" I admitted, though truly I had no knowledge of what time I had actually gotten home or how I got into my room, I watched her as she nodded softly and hummed. "That's okay, I going to make some pancakes for breakfast." She said before moving to head downstairs. After she left, I got up to close the door and moved to grab my phone from where it was plugged in on my desk. Jasper must've charged it for me. I had only one notification of importance, and it was from Jasper.

 **I'd like to drive you to school this morning, Esme wants you to come back over tonight for dinner, is that alright?**

I smiled softly as the message and moved to close my bedroom window, sitting on the bench of my bay window before replying back quickly.

 _ **I'd love that; I'll be ready for eight!**_

After sending the message and taking a quick breath I moved to get ready, it was currently seven o'clock which gave me about an hour to get ready. I showered and got dressed quickly, wearing a vintage inspired dress that went down to my knees with a yellow skirt, blue floral top piece and a yellow ribbon at the waist to tie the outfit together. It was bold but it was perfectly suited for someone with my personality. After putting on makeup and doing my hair, I headed down the stairs to have breakfast. Celia was already leaving to set up a project for the freshmen student.

After I ate I sat in the kitchen, smiling to myself as I thought of Jasper and how he had stayed with my last night, even though I was unsure how long he had stayed, he did keep me company as I dreamt. There were questions I wanted answered still, mainly about Jasper and his past though I assumed I would learn over time why he was the reserved one of his family.

As the clock struck eight, I heard the sound of tires on my gravel driveway and I couldn't help the smile that spread over my glossed lips as I moved to grab my coat and head out the door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Jasper there, hand raised to knock on the wooden red door. "Good morning." I said cheerfully, looking up at him as my smile brightened at the sight of his lovely topaz eyes.

"Good morning." He said quietly, stepping back to give me space to leave. As I stepped out my door, he grabbed my purse from me and retreated at a quick pace to the car. I locked the door behind me and walked to the car, where Jasper was holding the passenger door open for me. The vehicle was a large silver Jeep and if it weren't for the handle on the ceiling of the car and the step on the frame of it I wouldn't have been able to climb in without assistance. I buckled myself in and watched as Jasper closed the door for me and walked to the driver side door.

"Thank you for picking me up." I said softly, watching him as he moved to blast the heat again before reversing out of the driveway with ease. "Anytime ma'am, Esme is dying to have you back over tonight." He said quickly, and as I watched him, I noticed his chest was still, his shoulders were moving like he was breathing but his chest wasn't moving a bit.

"Are you… holding your breath?" I asked curiously, facing him as we drove the short distance to the school. He looked away from the road and too me, nodding his head before he looked away again. "Why?" I asked, curious as to how he was speaking without breathing in. "It's safer for you." He said simply, his voice was slightly strained and I nodded, though I still didn't understand. I decided to leave it as he wasn't going to explain it to me at that moment in time.

I watched the way his hands held the steering wheel, loose and with ease as he turned a corner. He was relaxed while driving though his jaw was clenched and his eyes were wide, as if he were stressed out over something. "I'm excited to see Esme again, she's wonderful." I said with a small smile as I thought of the sweet woman who I already saw as a mother figure to me.

"You love her." He said quickly, looking over at me as we came to a stop at a red light. I could feel my cheek turn pink as I shrugged. "I suppose, I love what I know of her and I know in the future that she becomes more like a mother to me but, right now I barely know her." I explained, looking to him and biting my lip. "It's like that with your entire family actually." I added with a blush and I could see the question forming in his eyes before he turned back to face the road.

"Including you Jasper…" I said when he didn't ask and suddenly his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and his body grew rigid. "You shouldn't." He said with a strained voice, staring straight ahead as he drove. "Well I do, and I'm sure you already knew that." I added, crossing my arms over my chest as he huffed out the last of his precious breath.

When we parked at the school a few moments later, we found a spot beside the red Mercedes I knew to be Rosalie's and I moved to get out. "Will you be in Biology?" I asked curiously, we had Biology as the last class of the day together. He looked at me and nodded before getting out and moving around to open my door for me and help me out of the jeep. I could feel my cheek turn pink at the sweet gesture as I put my hand in his offered on and stepped out of the vehicle carefully.

"I can walk you to class?" The tall Texan man offered to me, looking down at me as he closed the jeep door once I had my coat and bag from inside. "I'd like that." I said softly, looking back up at him with an affectionate smile. I was unsure how to convey how I was feeling and have him focus on one emotion so, I pictured my emotions like a rope, a pink rope that I was pushing at him to show him how much I truly loved him without verbally saying it so it was a private moment between he and I.

He visibly staggered back slightly and looked at me in shock before he regained his composure and offered me his arm like a gentleman, tilting his head away from me and taking a deep breath before we walked into the school together. We walked in silence, my hand wrapped around his bicep as I led him toward my locker, stopping so I could grab my binder for my math class and when I took it in my hand, he grabbed it with his free arm and offered me a small smirk. "I may be a weak human but, I'm sure I can handle a binder." I whispered under my breath as I tossed my jacket in the metal cubby before locking it and taking his arm again.

He chuckled at my remark and soon he was leading me to my math class. When we arrived at room 207, I looked up at him and smiled softly, taking my binder from him. "Thank you for escorting me to class Jasper." I said kindly, watching his face soften as he looked down at me. "Anytime ma'am." He said softly and seconds after, the bell rang and I released his arm. "I'll see you in Biology." I said with a shy smile before turning and walking into my class where Jessica Stanley was staring at me from her seat in the front row.

I took my seat in the row across from her and focused on the lesson, though when Mrs. Reed stepped out to take a phone call, the bubbly brunette moved to take the empty seat beside me.

"So, you and Jasper then?" She asked quickly, keeping her tone low as she spoke to me while the class filled with chatter from the other students. "How did that happen?" She asked, not giving me time to answer her first question. As I went to reply to her, Jaspers warning from the cafeteria last week rang through my head. _Don't trust Jessica, she's not trustworthy._ So I would lie, to cover for my own privacy but also the Cullen's.

"It didn't Jess, I had car troubles so Es., - Mrs. Cullen made him drive me to school since my aunt left early, and he walked me to class because Mrs. Cullen told him too...no biggie." I said with a shrug though I knew it was a lie, I couldn't tell her I was going to the Cullen's tonight or she would flip and become jealous that I was accepted by the Cullen's when she herself wasn't.

"Right, okay." She scoffed before looking at me with a seemingly knowing smirk. "Then why were you holding his arm and why was he carrying your binder? Huh?" She offered, trying to catch me in a lie and if I hadn't expected her to question me I would have fallen for it.

"He's a gentleman Jess, that's all… trust me, there's no feelings there." I said, hoping my lie wouldn't show in my eyes as I looked into hers to try and convey that I was telling the truth. She nodded and shrugged before tossing her curled hair over her shoulder. "Whatever you say Alice." She said as Mrs. Reed walked back in, causing the class to continue as normal.

After my math class was finished I went to my art class, taught by my aunt who when I arrived was cleaning paint off the wall that read 'Jason wuz here' in bright green scribbles.

"No one cares Jason, go home." I remarked and placed my bag down on the desk before walking over to help her wipe away the paint before it could dry down. My aunt was an eccentric woman, caring and slightly oblivious to her surroundings when teaching, as she normally got pulled into her own ideas and helping students develop their own, which is why she was so easily abused by her students.

Once we finished wiping off the paint smears, the bell rang and the few stragglers rushed into the class and I smiled before moving to my art piece from last week. It was a painting I was working on of an island I had seen once in a vision, I had no idea what importance the island had to me but it was beautiful. I was painting the beach with white sand and blue waters.

The class wrapped up quickly and I was excited because as the day continued, I knew I would be spending time with the Cullen's. Jasper was in my last class with me and after I was going to the home of my future family.

At lunch I sat with Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Eric and Mike; hoping for an easy discussion topic to kick off lunch but Jessica had other ideas.

"So little Alice here was walked into class on the arm of one Jasper Hale." She said with a small smirk, and I looked at her with wide eyes. Lauren was a terrible gossip, as was Jessica but, I did not want to fuel the fire with anything. "Jess I already told you, he's being nice because his mother asked him to be." I said simply, stabbing my salad with my fork in annoyance.

"I don't know Alice, Jasper hasn't even spoken to anyone outside of his family before." Angela said softly, looking at me with a warm smile. "It's cute he's being nice to you, maybe he does like you." She added with a small smile. I could tell Eric and Mike were uncomfortable with the discussion; Eric was leaning back in his chair whilst Mike looked more annoyed than anything.

"It's nice yes but, I wouldn't read into it." I said with finality, looking to Eric and smiling softly. "So, Eric, how'd you job interview go?" I asked to change the subject, looking over the raven haired boys shoulder to see Jasper looking over at my table with a small frown on his face.

 _Edward, is everything okay?_ I thought loudly, looking over to Edward and watching him nod slightly, causing Rosalie to stop talking and look at him with one of her perfectly sculpted brows raised.

At the end of lunch, I walked with Angela to English and we took a seat in the back together. We were watching Romeo and Juliet so the class wasn't going to be anything we'd need to pay attention to. I grabbed my notebook out of my bag and began to work on sketches instead of the assignment for the movie.

"So… is the Jasper thing really nothing?" Angela asked quietly, leaning over to me and raising a brow. "I mean, I get it if you don't want to talk about it but, do you like him?" She added with a soft spoken voice. I looked up from my doodles and to her with a small smile. "It's nothing… and yes, I do but, it's nothing." I said with a small shrug. In the future it was something, if not everything my future was consumed of but as of right now, Jasper wanted nothing.

Angela didn't push and I was grateful for that, she was kind and respected my boundaries, something Jessica didn't even begin to grasp. I would love to be able to talk about it with someone but, Angela wasn't going to be that someone. I couldn't tell her about my visions and I couldn't tell her about the Cullen's, that wouldn't be right so I would have to wait for Rosalie and me to be friends.

As the class dragged on, I finished my most recent sketch of the prom dress I wanted, since it was currently up in the air if I was going home for Cynthia's birthday or not, I figured I could at least start designing my dress. Once class was over, I happily packed up my design and walked out of class with a smile on my face. It was my last class of the day, and my hour with Jasper without his family.

I arrived at class early, Jasper had yet to get there and the only other students were Mike and two other boys I had yet to meet. I took my seat and suddenly Mike was across the desk from me.

"So, Alice, you and Hale hey? I uh… I don't like it." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "You're total opposites, ya know? You're so happy and he's… depressed." The blonde teen offered and I looked up at him with a huff of annoyance.

"Well, thanks for the input Mike but, whoever I am or am not involved with is none of your business." I said quickly, feeling a wave of calm rush over me as Jasper walked in. He no doubt could feel my irritation and possibly heard Mike's stance on our relationship. Mike was about to speak again when Jasper reached the desk and took the seat beside me, shooting Mike a pointed look before the other cowered and walked away.

I offered Jasper a warm smile and looked up to the front of the class to see it was another lab day but, there were no instructions on the board yet. "Good afternoon." I said sweetly to the Texan teen beside me. "How've your classes been thus far?" I asked looking back up at him with a loving smile, allowing myself to relax into the state of love I would feel in my visions with him.

I watched his body grow tense before he looked at me and nodded his head slightly, acknowledging my feelings. "It's gone well, however there's only so many times you can 'learn' about the industrial revolution before you grow bored." He said softly, his voice carrying his accent ever so softly. I let out a small giggle at the idea of Jasper re-learning about history that he may have lived through.

Before I could respond, Mr. Greene walked in and clapped his hands together in excitement. "Okay class, who's ready to learn their blood type?" He asked with a huge smile and I could feel my stomach drop at the idea. I looked up to Jasper whose eyes were wide and his hands were balled into fists.

 _Our class lab was blood testing._

 **Please review, I could really use the encouragement.**

 **The next chapter will be up later next week as I'm incredibly busy at work and haven't been able to finish it yet.**


	8. Blood Testing

**Hi there, thank you everyone for waiting for this chapter! Writing this chapter was really different for me as I used the books, the movies and one of the shorts made as inspiration to flesh out the story.**

 **Thanks to my beta Jules Ann for helping me out and getting this chapter back to me so quickly.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight, that's all S. Meyer.**

Jaspers body was stiff, his jaw was clenched and suddenly I became acutely aware of the situation I was surrounded in. My would be boyfriend was a vampire in a room with thirty students who were all about to prick their finger and essentially play with their own blood. How had I not seen this? How was it that we weren't aware of the situation before hand? It wasn't in the mandatory labs we knew of, and he Mr. Greene hadn't mentioned it beforehand.

"Jasper… can you handle that?" I asked in a hushed tone, looking up to him and worrying my bottom lip as the class was now getting settled with groups forming at each table. His head moved every so carefully to shake his head 'no' and I knew I had to do something, and quick before any blood was shed.

I had to get Jasper out of here, and quick before we actually started the lab. I hadn't even thought about what would happen if Jasper, or any of the Cullen's, were exposed to blood. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would be fine, as well as Edward and maybe Rosalie but my Jasper and Emmett were wild cards, and right now Jasper was being dealt a very poor hand.

I placed a hand on his bicep before standing and walking to the front of the room quickly, wanting to stop Mr. Greene before he could begin. I could feel my hands begin to shake ever so slightly as I worried about the blond haired teen in the back room and I wondered if the panic taking hold of my stomach was caused by him or for him. 

"Hi uh...Mr. Greene," I began and when the middle-aged man looked to me I felt myself tense as I tried to think of a good excuse, "I actually… I don't think I can do this." I said quickly, stammering over my own words as I tried to think of a way to get Jasper and myself out of this predicament. "I just… blood makes me woozy, I can try but… I'm feeling a little light headed just thinking about it," I added, placing a still shaking hand on my temple to try and add emphasis on the condition. I was a terrible liar under most circumstances but, I was hoping my genuine worry and fear for Jasper would translate into what I was trying to sell to Mr. Greene.

"Do you suffer from hemophobia?" Mr. Greene asked softly, genuine care in his tone as he looked to me. I nodded quickly, unsure what that meant but anything to get Jasper far away from here. "Okay well, I'm sure you and your partner will be fine in the back writing notes, if it gets worse _you_ may leave." He said and I felt disappointment rush through me. I nodded dumbly and walked back to Jasper with an apologetic look on my face.

I sat beside him and looked up at him as he stared down at the desk; slowly Mr. Greene began to hand out the paperwork for the lab and the plastic dishes we would be using. Mr. Greene had made it clear, if I felt worse, I could leave but, would Jasper be awarded the same fate?

"Jasper?" I whispered as I looked at the instructions for the lab on the paper, telling each student how to prick their finger and how to administer the drop properly onto the petri dish. Looking back up to him to see I had his attention I took a deep breath before looking back down to my paper. I could see the panic in his eyes, and as much as he was trying to exude calmness, I had felt myself grow more anxious when I sat beside him. I needed to get him out of the room, and away from the building…. Suddenly I had a brilliant, if not minorly flawed plan.

"Catch me." I whispered, before falling backwards on the stool - pretending to faint, landing in his arms quickly as he moved to catch me before I could hit the ground. I let my arm dangle off my side as I leaned my body against Jaspers cold chest. I could feel him shift me, tucking my dress under his arm to keep me modest - ever the southern gentleman.

I could hear the commotion of students around us, many people calling my name or gasping in shock, one person had screamed but I kept my eyes closed through it all as Jasper stood up quickly, holding me against his chest as Mr. Greene instructed him to take me to the nurse's office and suddenly we were moving. I opened my eyes once we were in the hallway and looked up to him. "Are you okay?" I asked softly, placing my hand of his chest as he carried me through the halls and towards the parking lot.

"Thank you Alice." He said softly, avoiding my question and moving to place me down when we reached the jeep. I smiled at him as I flattened out the skirt of my dress with my hands. "Of course, I wouldn't want you to risk being uncomfortable." I said kindly, moving to stand closer to him.

He quickly stepped back and shook his head. "I wouldn't be uncomfortable Alice… I would have murdered someone." He said with a deadly tone to his voice and I swallowed thickly as he stared down at me. "You should be afraid, not talking to your friends about me at the lunch table… or in your English class." He added and I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. "You heard that?" I asked softly, looking up at him and frowning softly.

"Yes." He said simply, his gaze intensified and my embarrassment grew tenfold and I knew he was manipulating my emotions. "Stop it." I said simply, looking down at my shoes and huffing as the feeling washed away and I crossed my arms over my chest. Only looking up from my boots when I heard the jingling of keys I looked up to see him trying to hand me the jeep keys. "I'll meet you at my house Alice; you shouldn't be alone with me anymore." He said with finality in his tone.

I stared dumbly at the keys and then looked up to him, shaking my head quickly at the comment he had just made. "No, I won't just leave you here." I said simply. "Besides, there's no way the seat will go low enough for me to reach the pedals and be able to see still." I said simply, lowering my arms to rest at my side as I looked up at him with a simple smile on my face. We both knew it was true, I was only four feet, ten inches and the Jeep was meant for someone who was average height -at the least- to drive.

He looked at me with what I assumed to be annoyance and then huffed. "I'm sure you could manage Alice, or you can wait and Emmett will drive you." He countered turning and walking towards the forest to the far south of the parking lot. "I won't be alone with you right now." He said, though he seemed almost pained as he turned to walk away from me. I stood there in minor shock for a moment before my senses caught up to me.

"Jasper, stop." I said, following after him quickly, running after him as fast as I could and grabbing his arm to stop him. When my hand firmly grasped at his bicep I felt his muscles relax for a brief moment before he tensed up again. "Why can't you accept that I know what I'm getting myself into, I know about you and that it doesn't change anything?" I asked once he turned to face me.

"You don't understand Alice….you wouldn't want this. You shouldn't want this." Jaspers deep voice said in a near pleading tone, and I shook my head in annoyance. "Stop telling me what I want! I know what I want, and I….I want you, Jasper." I said desperately, watching as his eyes softened and he sighed out in desperation and nodded, taking my hand in his own and leading me to the forest, just like in my vision.

I laced our fingers together; desperate to hold onto him for fear he would try and run off again. Once we were at the edge of the forest he looked to me before tucking my bag and binder at the base of a thick tree stump. "We need to go further, Edward will hear us talking." He said simply and before I could even process what was happening, I was on his back and we were moving at an incredibly fast pace. I tucked my face into Jaspers neck to guard my eyes from the cool wind whipping at me as he ran and nearly as instantly as I was picked up, I was on my feet.

I stumbled a tiny bit but continued walking after Jasper as he continued moving forward, following a barely there path until we were overlooking a river that ran off south. I watched him as he mumbled to himself and looked around, sourcing a place for us to sit. He sat on a large rock covered in moss and I moved forward to join him, placing myself beside him and swallowing thickly.

"Jasper, what is it?" I asked softly, placing a hand on his knee carefully and watching as he began to shift away from my touch before he relaxed and allowed my warmth to comfort him. He sighed and looked to the flowing stream before he looked to me and I could see the pain in his topaz eyes. I felt my heart pang with sorrow for him and he offered me a small crooked smile before he looked back to the stream.

"Alice, I need you to know about my past, about why I don't...act the same as my _adoptive siblings._ " He said and I nodded, offering him a small smile. "Of course and I want to know." I said softly, offering him an encouraging squeeze on his knee. I couldn't tell if it helped him much but, I was trying to relieve the pain in his eyes and ease his tension if I couldn't encourage him.

"Do you have any questions? It might be easier to start there…" He began, looking to me and I froze, I had never even considered what I hadn't known about Jasper and I most certainly hadn't thought of what his past may be. "Oh, uhmm… when's your birthday?" I asked softly, biting my lip shyly as he let out a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"My birthday _was_ May 25th and I was born in the year eighteen-forty-four." He said softly, looking to me to gage my physical reaction. I was shocked, to say the least. He was over a century and a half older than I was, although I knew he'd be older than me, I just hadn't been expecting that much of a gap between us.

"Okay and I know you're from Houston…" I trailed off, wondering what else to ask him. "What's your favorite color? Who was your first kiss? What type of music do you like?" I asked before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth, though the way his face relaxed into a grin made the minor embarrassment worth it. "You can just… choose to answer one of those if you want." I added with a small shrug.

"I like blue." He said simply, his accent coming across thicker as he spoke, I was learning that when he was relaxed his accent was more prone to make itself noticed. "Oh, me too, I mean I like all the colors but, blue's a good one." I said with a hum. "I think yellows my favorite." I said softly, crossing my legs as I made myself comfortable on the rock.

"It would be." He said with an unmistakable fondness in his tone that caused me to blush softly, the heat in my cheeks was cooled when Jasper suddenly was cupping my cheek in his large hand, now facing me and turning my head gently so I was looking at him.

"Alice, I'm going to tell you about my past, something most vampires have a hard time digesting and if at any point you need me to stop or you want me to take you home so you're away from someone like me, just tell me." He said and I frowned softly but, decided not to argue with him as he would most likely ignore my protests.

"Promise." I said instead, my voice barely a whisper as I reached up to place my hand over his, gently pulling his hand off my cheek and lacing our fingers together. I looked up to him as he stared at our hands before he turned to face the river, still holding my hand.

"Before I divulge in my history, you must understand that there are places in _our_ world, Alice, where the lifespan of the never-aging is measure in weeks, and not centuries." He began, and he must've sensed my confusion because he continues by saying, "I know that I, with the Cullen am looking to live for at the least another century, although there was a time when I was only able to guarantee another two weeks at a time."

I could feel myself fill with worry for how my Jasper may have lived in another life, a lifestyle where he could die at any moment. I wasn't even sure how vampires died, I assumed fire or possibly sun but, that seemed too fictional… although so did having a vampire boyfriend.

"When I was human, I lived in Houston, as you know… I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army, which was in 1861." He said, staring away from our linked hands now and into the woods. "I lied about my age to the recruiters and told them I was twenty…."

"My career in the military was short, just over two years but, it was promising I suppose… People liked me, listened to me and trusted in me. My father told me it was charisma of the Whitlock men…" He let out a humorless chuckle. "I was promoted quickly, over older and more experienced men."

"At the time, The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, which provided me with opportunities as well. I became the youngest Major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age." He said softly, his voice carried out with a proud tone, he had been passionate no doubt and worked hard even if it had been with what was now deemed the wrong side of history.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Unions mortar boats reached the harbor and I remember that night very clearly… I doubt I can ever forget it, when I saw them…"

"A mile outside of Galveston, there was three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted to offer them aid," ever the southern gentleman, "but when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I _had_ ever seen…" He said and I felt myself become jealous, although the pang of insecurity was most prominent. I knew Jasper could feel it, though when he looked at me to see if I wanted him to stop, I just smiled and waited for him to continue.

"I remember that they weren't from our party, I would have noticed them originally. There was Nettie, who was the tallest of the three… she had long curly black with delicate features, she was the oldest of the three as well, bitten a few months before the other two, who were friends in their human lives." He began, and I assumed that one of these three women was the vampire who bit and transformed him into a vampire.

"Lucy was the shortest, her resemblance to Rosalie is quite striking as he too had long blond hair that framed her face, she was the nicest of the three… she was with me when I woke up, she tried to calm me but, instead I used my… _gift_ to make her feel the same sense of terror I was feeling." He said, taking a long pause before he continued speaking about the last woman.

"Then there was _Maria…_. She was, no is, the everything a man should be afraid of." He said with a faint tone, his voice losing all volume as he spoke. "She's the one who bit me; she's the one who made me into this…" He said with disgust clear in his tone. I gave him hand a gentle squeeze and rested my head against his shoulder.

"All the training The Confederate Army gave me, was useless in this life, nothing could have prepared me for what was awaiting me in the life." He spoke in long pauses now, like he was collecting his thoughts before he explained each sentence to me. He pulled his hand out of mine gently, rolling up the sleeve to his ivory colored sweater and presenting me with his forearm. I looked to his face before I looked down at the cold arm that was now in my lap. I could tell there was something different about his skin then my own, besides being snow white and cold; there was minor imperfections along the otherwise perfect form. I bent over to look and I could barely make out the raised crescent marking on his wrist, which led into more that decorated his skin. Curved half-moons crisscrossed in a feathery pattern that was only visible to my eye on spots were many marks lay. The marks were like trying to find a grain of salt mixed in with sugar.

"Jasper, what _happened_ to you?" I asked, my voice shaking as I looked down at the marks, tracing my finger tip gently along the most prominent one on his forearm, just below his elbow.

"Battle scars, vampire venom is the only thing that leaves a scar on our skin." He said softly, though when I looked up to his face, his face was hard and his jaw was clenched. I could feel my stomach drop as I looked back to his arm. "These are bites?" I asked carefully, not wanting my voice to betray the calmness I was trying to push at him.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him nod his head slightly, only his strands of honey colored hair moving gave me any indication he replied to me. "How many times?" I asked softly, letting my finger feel out the marks on his skin. There was no one scar that didn't have another one overlapping, each one continuing on like a horrifying ribbon.

"Over a thousand times, at the least… I lost count." He said softly and I felt my eyes well with tears at the thought of Jasper being hurt. I looked up to him and frowned softly, leaning my head to the side to rest on his arm, I kissed his shoulder softly. "Oh, Jasper." I whimpered softly.

"It's a different world in the South. The immortals there come out only at night because of the sun. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemies. Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce or peace. The covens that exist there all want the same thing… territory and Maria was no different she and her two companions had just escaped a war, in which their entire coven was slaughtered, when they came across me."

"I was an officer, someone who was used to being in charge and was clearly good at it, which is why I was taken in… to run Marias army for her." He said softly, now lost in his own history as he spoke. He was staring ahead, focusing on the river as it trickled in front of us.

"They were fighting for territory, and so they built an army… A vampire army doesn't need thousands like a human one, though no human army could stand against a newborn one." He said and I raised a brow. "Newborn? Like… new vampires?" I asked softly.

"Precisely. In the first year of existing, a vampire is never physically stronger as their human blood remains in their tissue, or that's Carlisle's theory on it at least." He said, looking away from the river to check I understood and at my nod, he continued. "I was in charge of Marias army, her right hand man… it was my job to turn, train and when the time came… dispose of the newborns." He said softly, his voice was tight as he looked away from me.

Dispose? "After the year was up?" I questioned, deciding not to push on the disposal as if Jasper was going to tell me, I would need to let him get there. He nodded and moved to roll his sleeve back down, hiding his scars from me, although now what I knew to look for, I could see some that decorated his neck under his hair, and even a few on his ear. His face seemed free from any marks and there was only one on his jaw that I could tell.

"We fought for territory, and eventually Maria had the largest piece of land ever owned by one coven… although we weren't a coven, it was her and I was her puppet." He said with disgust in his tone. "I did as she asked, and I thought we were in love… I know now we weren't but, she tricked me…" He said and I frowned softly, letting Jasper move to stand up, walking toward the river as he spoke.

"Eventually, I helped her… dispose of Lucy and Nettie, she claimed they were planning to kill her and I, I don't know if that was the truth or not but, we murdered them for our safety." Maria sounded like a sociopath; I hoped this story ended with Maria getting pay back for what she did to my Jasper.

"A few decades after, it was eighteen-ninety-four, I developed a friendship with a newborn that's remained useful and survived his first year. His name was Peter, I liked Peter… he was civilized - I suppose that's a good word for him. He never enjoyed fighting but he was good at it. When we weren't actively fighting for our lives and territory, he was the babysitter as you'd describe it now."

"There was a day when we were… riding ourselves of the newborns, and I announced the next newborn to go and Peter changed, he became angry and I suddenly realized why. The newborn who I had announced was a female named Charlotte, his feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt... averse to destroying him.

"Maria was irritated with me for that, I had let one of the newborns go and lost her one of her best fighters at the same time… that's when she began to plot against me, apparently she felt my depression because she began to plan with the newborns to take me out, promising my position to whoever could take me down."

"Her plan took nearly five years to work, each newborn she selected was too weak and would die in training or on the battlefield, and it was the same night she sent them to kill me that Peter returned for me." He said with a small smile. "He returned with a promise of a new life, one without murder, other than to feed and one where we could live peacefully… so I left with him." He said softly. "I haven't heard from Maria since the night I left and I plan to keep it that way." He said with a serious tone, turning to look at me and gage my reaction and I honestly wasn't sure how I felt.

I was horrified, not of Jasper but what he had been through, and how he this woman used him for years only to try and have him assassinated. I was also proud of Jasper though, he had survived through all of that and was still here, still surviving as my Jasper.

"I traveled with them for a few decades; I left though as Charlotte was rather upset I interrupted their couples retreat." He said before he moved to sit on a log on the edge of the river. "I was alone for nearly twenty years before I met the Cullen's. I had walked onto their land while they were hunting, and they were quick to take me in… I was starved and eager to leave the life of harming humans behind me." He said and it suddenly dawned on me the impact Jaspers power must've had on him during all of this time.

"I've been with them since nineteen-sixty-three." He added and I could tell he was finished as he closed his eyes and rested his arms on his knees. I moved carefully off the large rock I was on and approached him slowly. Kneeling on the ground in front of him, I placing my hand on his cheek carefully, waiting until his topaz eyes met mine before I spoke.

"Thank you for telling me." I said carefully and he offered me a crooked smile before putting his hand over mine and leaning against my warmth. "Alice I… don't have the strength to be away from you anymore…" He said through a strained voice.

"Then don't... I've seen my future Jazz, _our future._ " I said to him, trying to gently remind him that I was already attached to him, whether he liked it or not, he was stuck with me. "I don't want to be away from you." I said simply.

I watched his face as he processed my own emotions as well as his own, I was sure my emotions were throwing him for a loop considering he his past that I now know of. Maria had lied to him about being in love with him, and then suddenly, _two centuries later_ , a small pixie looking girl comes into town, already in love with him. I closed my eyes and imagined my own emotions as colors once more before pushing the literal ribbons of emotions at him.

 **Joy.**

 **Happiness.**

 **Love.**

His hand wrapped around mine like a cold sweater and suddenly we were standing, I opened my eyes and looked up at him with a lovingly smile. He let go of my hands and cupped my face in with one hand while the other went to my wait, lifting me up so our height difference wasn't noticeable, he placed his lips against mine gently.

 **Please Review and let me know what you think of this chapter! I tried really hard to make Jasper's backstory compact but, still make sense.**


	9. Milk and Cookies

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but, I'm back. My mental health is stable and I'm finally working on taking care of myself again. I don't know how often I will update but, I will try for once every two weeks.**

 **Thank you to my wonderful beta Jules-Ann for helping me with this chapter and getting it back to me so quickly.**

 **I do not own Twilight, if I did the wigs would have been consistent through the movies.**

* * *

My world was on fire, the cold pressure on my lips was the only thing stopping me from melting into a puddle of goo on the forest floor. Jasper was kissing me, not in a vision or a dream, in real life. He was holding me off the ground with ease, my body pressed against his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck without thinking, wanting to help hold myself up but, also to kiss him back. His cold lips were surprisingly soft as he seemed to relax into my response, keeping me against his chest. We were locked on each other with an intense, yet soft, embrace.

I pulled away for air, pressing my forehead against his as I took a shuddering breath. I could hear my heartbeat; it reminded me of a hummingbird as it pounded out of my chest. I opened my eyes and looked to see Jasper had his eyes closed, his long lashes fanned against his skin as he stayed perfectly still.

He lowered me to the ground, both his hands moving now to be rested on my waist, then he was back to being a statue like a figure. His shoulders didn't move as he held his breath and his eyes were still close. I raised my hand up to his head and cupped his angular jaw in my small hand.

His eyes shot open and he looked down at me before allowing himself to relax against my hand, leaning into my touch. I couldn't help but smile at the way he relaxed into me, our eyes were locked and the way his amber eyes lit up was enough to make me weak in the knees again.

He opened his mouth to speak and I quickly moved my hand from his jaw to press a finger to his lips to stop him. "It's okay," I whispered, looking up at him with a wide smile as he seemed to relax further at my words. He nodded, his curls falling into his eyes as he moved to step away from me.

"We should get going; we'll need to warn my family of the scene in the classroom before Carlisle truly tries to give you a check-up." He said with a small smile. "May I…?" He offered, making a motion with his arms to signal picking me up. I nodded and was suddenly back on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tucked my face into the soft blonde curls as he began running back to the clearing we entered through.

He was careful this time when he placed me down, giving me time to fix my skirt, he picked up my bag and binder from the tree base he had left it at before he took my hand again and led me to the jeep. I walked in comfortable silence, feeling content and overjoyed with how the situation had played out. Jaspers past was terrible but, I was happy he had his family, and now me.

Once we reached the Jeep, Jasper opened the passenger side door for me and lifted me into the seat as I assumed he was trying to save my dignity from trying to climb into the Jeep. I smiled softly at him and buckled myself in. Before the seat belt could even click into place, the passenger side door had closed and Jasper was sitting in the driver's seat, starting the vehicle. Our drive went on in peaceful silence, allowing me to think about the day's events and everything I had learned about Jasper.

There were truly unimaginable horrors in his past, and I was left feeling terrified but also relieved that he had survived through it and was here with me today. He was older than I had originally anticipated; I thought that at the most he could be born in the 1960s but, boy was I far off. My feelings for him weren't impacted, not negatively anyway. I had a great deal of respect for him as I tried to understand exactly what he had been through in his life.

I was lost in my thoughts for longer than I had realized, as my car door opened to reveal Jasper peering down at me curiously. I flushed and moved quickly to unbuckle myself and grab my things, "sorry." I said softly as I moved to step out on to the concrete floor. Looking around I realized we were in a room, a garage clearly but there were many cars I had never seen before.  
A silver Volvo was in the space beside us, followed by a black Mercedes and then an empty space I assumed was for Rosalie's car. On the far left, there was a silver motorcycle, leaning against the wall.

"You guys really like cars," I said softly, smiling up at him and watching as his face grew into a fond expression. "With how big our _family_ is, it makes sense for us to have more than one car. Everyone but Esme has their own." He said and I nodded along, one of these cars was probably Carlisle's and I could see Edward wanting his own to escape the thoughts of his siblings without having to run away.

"Is this one yours?" I asked curiously, looking to the Jeep and then back at him with a small smile. He seemed to think for a moment before responding, "No, this one is Emmett's," he said simply before he led me over to the back wall where the motorcycle was. "This one is mine." He said in the same soft tone he seemed to favor, his accent peeking through more and more as he relaxed.

For whatever reason, I hadn't imagined him on a motorcycle, it seemed too modern for him and too cliché that the seeming loner kid in a loving family would have a motorcycle. "It's as close to horseback riding I can get." He explained gently, having felt my confusion and shock. "That makes sense," I said softly, looking away from the silver machine and back at him with a warm smile.

He offered me his arm once more and I took it quickly before he could second guess it and pull away. Leading me in through the door connected to the home, we were in a part of the house I had yet to see. In a long hallway, with a few doors, the only one open exposed a laundry room that had more bottles of soap than a laundromat. "We need to buy supplies to appear normal, with four teens in the house, if Esme didn't buy soap every two weeks it would look weird." He explained softly, and I nodded. "It's the same with groceries, although we donate most of the food to shelters in Port Angeles and the rest Esme uses to bake for the children's ward here in town." He said and I felt myself smile.

Leading me through the home, I felt myself relax as I remembered the layout slowly through my visions. Some of the decorations were different but it was the same layout. As we approached the kitchen, I was delighted by the smell of freshly baked cookies.

"Alice!" Esme said as she moved around the corner into the open kitchen space, she moved towards us and placed a cool hand on my cheek, worry clear on her face. "Rosalie told me you fainted in class, are you alright dear?" She asked sweetly, as her husband joined alongside her, smiling at him as he kept his distance, presumably to not overwhelm the girl who had allegedly passed out an hour ago.

I let out a small giggle and nodded, smiling at her warmly before I heard Jaspers warm chuckle from beside me. "I uh… faked it." I said gently and the mother figure in front of me was visibly taken aback. "Our class was going to be finding out our blood types so, I faked passing out so we could get out of there," I added with a small smile, looking up at Jasper and offering him the same smile. "It wasn't really thought out, I'm sure Celia is freaking out but, I'm okay."

The two vampires in front of me smiled to each other before Esme moved to kiss my cheek, wrapping her arm around me and pulling me away from Jasper gently to lead me towards the cookies. "Thank you, dear, Carlisle will write you a note excusing you from classes today for your fainting spell and will talk to Celia for you." She said softly, pulling out the stool for me before she moved to welcome her son. I smiled, watching them interact for a moment.

Jasper smiled down at Esme, I could notice his lips moving but I could hear what they were talking about, although I suppose that was the point. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Celia that I was okay and was at the Cullen's house.

"Alice, we really appreciate what you did today," Carlisle said gently, causing me to jump slightly as I hadn't realized he had taken the seat next to me at the kitchen island. "Oh, of course," I said with a small shrug. "It's not a big deal, Jasper would have been uncomfortable and I don't want that," I said softly, although Jasper had assured me the outcome would have been much worse, I wanted to have faith in him and I believed he would have been fine.

Carlisle's eyes softened as he looked past me towards his adoptive son, who was back to keeping his distance. "We still appreciate it." He said softly, looking back at me with a smile. "It's nice to know you're looking out for us, as we'll look out for you." He said before Esme placed a plate in front of me with two chocolate chip cookies on it and a glass of milk. I thanked her softly, although I didn't have much of an appetite, I couldn't not eat them. I suspect it had been a long time since she had had someone to taste test her food for her.

The cookies were delicious, they were still warm from the oven and they reminded me of the ones my mother used to make for me. I ate in comfortable silence, after complimenting the recipe to the mother figure who was happily watching me eat them. Once I finished eating and had drunk my milk, she quickly moved to clean the plate and glass, excited at the task of cleaning up after a child. I smiled fondly and watched her with a warm gaze.

Esme was the perfect motherly figure; she was sweet and caring, although I sense there was something terrible in her past. Although that was probably the case with everyone who lived in this house. "Jasper, why don't you show Alice around the house?" Carlisle offered, moving from his seat beside me to help Esme clean up the cookies she had made, packing them into a container while Esme began to wash the bowl.

I stood eagerly, excited to spend time with Jasper. He approached me slowly, slower than my walking pace which was amusing to see someone who was well over six feet take small and calculated steps. When he reached me, he offered out his hand and I took it without hesitation.  
"Come on," I said excitedly before tugging him out of the room and towards the nearest archway. I could hear Esme and Carlisle laugh softly, although I knew it was out of fondness.

Looking up at Jasper I could see a small smile on his lips but his eyes were bright, the same as in my visions when he would beam down at me. "I've seen bits and pieces of the home but, I want a real-life tour," I added it still felt strange to talk about my visions. Celia would ask me about them, sometimes I was able to share but, the Cullen's was a safe space where I wasn't a freak, I was more 'normal' than the rest of them in any sort of societal standards.

The home was beautiful, and of course it was, I had no doubt in my mind that Esme spearheaded the designing of the home and Rosalie probably helped in decorating it. The halls were well lit, with bright lights and white walls that had different painting lining them but, I was more focused on memorizing the layout as to not get lost later one. Jasper led me slowly toward the stairs and up them, explaining that the first floor had the kitchen, laundry room, a bathroom, and living room while the second floor had two bedrooms with ensuites and an office for Carlisle and a 'sitting room' where Edward played piano and others would play chess or read in peace while listening to his music.

"I am rather curious as to how a chess game between the two of you would pan out if you're ever able to control what you see." He wondered aloud, and I let out a small giggle. The idea of Edward and I battling over chess did seem interesting although I wasn't sure if it would ever happen as I didn't expect to be able to control what I saw or when I could see it.

"One day," I said softly, following him up to the third floor and final floor, which was more closed off than the other floors, although lined with large windows it seemed smaller and more private then the other two which had a very welcoming energy. I followed him easily, although it seemed almost invasive of me too as he led me to a thick-framed doorway that was shut. He pushed it open with ease and stepped aside to hold it open for me.

I walked in and was immediately pushed back into the warm feeling the rest of the house held, smiling widely as I looked around the room. A sudden wave of realization hit me as I pieced together the fact that this was, or rather would be, Jasper and I's room in the future. The walls were a dark shade of grey rather than the pale green and the windows were covered with blackout curtains instead of the sheer white ones but, this was it.

The current decoration was very fitting to the blonde man who was watching me as I took in his private space. The wall directly across from the doorway was mostly windows but, there was built in shelves that were full of different sized books that seemingly were all related to history, mostly the civil war and the years following. There was a dark wooden desk in front of the window which had a laptop sitting on it, an open book and a small desk light as well. I walked further into the room to look around more and smiled when my eye caught his wall of academic achievements. There were three framed degrees, two for History and one for Philosophy, each with a shelf beside it with close journals I assume he used for notes while attending university.

The main difference in the room was the lack of a bed. Instead, there was a black chaise lounge chair against the exposed brick wall, the end of it a few feet away from the open doorway, it had a lighter gray throw blanket on it but, besides that looked rather uncomfortable. I looked back at him and smiled at him. "So, this is your room?" I offered with a wide grin.

"Do you like it?" He asked with a small and seemingly nervous smile. "Have you seen it before?" He added with a curious tone and I shook my head 'no'. "I haven't seen it, not like this anyway… I like it though." I said honestly and moved to look over his books, running my fingers gently along an older looking book titled 'The Civil War: A Narrative' which he had three separate volumes of. As my fingers pulled away from the binding, I felt the cool breeze behind me and I leaned back into his chest without hesitation.

"That's the first gift Rosalie ever got me." He said gently and I smiled softly, knowing how the two had a true sibling-like bond. "She got me the other two volumes as they were released but, the first one means a lot to me." I nodded at his words. "It makes sense; Rosalie isn't one to give gifts," I remarked with a small hum.

"She's lovely, and I am looking forward to her liking me but, that doesn't change the fact that she prefers to get gifts rather than give," I spoke with a fondness in my voice that I wasn't expecting but, I did truly love her and even though he most likely hated me, I wouldn't waver on my opinion of her. "Are you always so optimistic?" He asked me as he moved away to allow me to explore more.

"You seem so sure she'll like you, I assume you've _seen_ it but, I've been in the family for the last half of a century and she's still not too fond of me." He added and I let out a small giggle again. "It'll be different for us, I know it," I said simply, placing myself down on the lounge chair and looking over at him with a warm smile.

It felt weird to not be sitting with him, to not be in his arms when I've _seen_ it so clearly in this room but, Jasper wasn't sure he could handle the closeness of our relationship and I respected that. We would have to work slowly until he was sure that he could keep me safe and himself happy. I watched as he sat down at his desk, placing a bookmark in the pages and closing his book before setting it aside. His amber eyes falling back in mine as we watched each other in peaceful silence. "What do you do for fun?" He asked me after a few minutes.

"I draw, try and force myself into visions but, they always end in migraines," I admitted with a smile, ducking my head away. I kept my drawings relatively private but, Jasper had been so open with me earlier, and his secrets were much more devastating than my sketches. "You're an artist?" He asked and I looked up to see his crooked smile I adored so much. "I'd like to think so," I replied, my cheeks tinting pink as I looked into his eyes. "Would you draw something for me?" He requested and I nodded dumbly, swallowing back slight nerves as he stood and moved at a human-friendly speed out of the room, returning twenty seconds later with a sketchbook and a pencil case of assorted instruments for me to use.

"What should I draw?" I asked curiously, taking the supplies from him with a small smile, settling myself back against the surprisingly comfortable chair and pulling the blanket up to cover my legs as I pulled my knees up to my chest. "Anything." Jasper offered as he sat back down, opening his book again. "Something you draw a lot, something you've never drawn, whatever you feel like." He suggested with a smile, watching me for a moment before I nodded at him and looked at the paper.

Setting the charcoal down on the thick material and allowing myself to relax into the rhythm of my scarred love.

* * *

 **How was it? Review and let me know what you thought!**


	10. A Singer's Sketch

**Hello everyone! I figured todays chapter was fitting to be posted a little early, although late in the day as it's Jaspers birthday!**

 **Thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing my story as usual, and helping out even more with the multiple versions of this chapter that I sent you!**

 **I do not own Twilight! I'm just in love with and re-reading the saga whenever I get a chance!**

* * *

My drawing was nearing completion but, I was growing increasingly nervous to show it to Jasper. Would he like it? Would he think it was weird for me to draw him? What if I was unable to capture his perfection in the sketch? I looked up from the page and instead, I looked at the real Jasper, sitting a few feet away from me with his eyes focused on a book.

I studied his face as he read over the pages, memorizing the slight crease of his brow as his eyes focused on each individual word, and watching as his hair slowly slipped out of place and into his face. He was gorgeous and real, a part of my brain still didn't seem to grasp that. My visions had been true, they had told me of the beautiful man and he was mine.

He looked away from his book and at me, raising a brow when he caught me staring and I felt my cheeks heat with a deep blush. "How may I help you, ma'am?" He asked softly, seemingly confused by my watchful eyes and I let out a small giggle, shrugging my shoulders as I relaxed back against the leather back of the chair, resting my head on it as I continued to watch him with a small smile on my lips.

Jasper's eyes watched me as I relaxed, looking at me with a small smile before he stood. "Excuse me," he said softly before he crossed the room and opened it just as Rosalie had lifted her hand to knock. He nodded at her and followed her back, closing the door to the bedroom and leaving me alone.

With Jasper gone, I allowed my mind to wander. His room was unlike what I had expected but, the thing that was most curious to me was the lack of a bed. Did vampires not sleep? It would make sense as they also didn't eat or need to breathe but, why did our future room have one? I suppose it was for me to sleep, that made the most sense as I was human and would need to sleep quite often.

The door opened again and I was shocked to see Rosalie alone, I sat up and smiled brightly at her. "Hi," I said softly watching her as she moved to sit on the end of the lounge chair. "Thank you, for you what you did for my brother…" Rosalie said softly, looking up at me with a small smile that didn't fully reach her honeyed eyes. I opened my mouth to shrug it off, truly not thinking it was a big deal, keeping Jasper and the rest of them safe was something I wanted to do as I knew they would do it for me.

"Just accept my gratitude." She said simply, interrupting my attempts to brush it off and I let out a small laugh. "Of course, uh you're welcome?" I offered with a warm smile, looking at the girl who would hopefully be my best friend. I closed the sketch book and placed it beside me, my art was private until shared with Jasper.

"I realize I haven't been the nicest to you, and I'm really sorry for my behavior." She said softly, looking down at her knees as she pushed her golden locks behind her ear. "It's okay, I understand," I said softly, even though there was a part of me that was confused, I had to try and understand that Rosalie wasn't used to humans who were interested in friendships and it was most likely safer to keep a distance.

"Alice, have you been told much about this world… _our_ world?" She asked softly, looking back up at me to see me shake my head 'no'. "I know about the animal blood and the things concerning Jaspers past but, I don't really know much yet," I admitted, biting my lip gently as I realized how little I knew about the world I was submerging myself in.

"I suppose that's for the best, maybe it would be easier for you to be here… not knowing." She spoke gently, watching me to see my reaction. I couldn't help the curiosity that was now spiking and I tilted my head to the side slightly. "Not knowing what?" I asked with a slightly raised pitch. "The dangers of being here." She answered and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Rosalie, I'm safe… I know that." I said simply, ready to brush her off and defend Jasper but I also was drawn to her. She would be my sister, and I needed to know what she was either trying to protect me from or trying to scare me away from.

"Alice… I know you feel that way, and we want you too but, you should know the dangers of being here of being with-." She cut herself off abruptly and looked down to her knees which she was pressing together while one of her hands played with a loose thread along the hem of the pant leg. "Of being with what?" I question quickly, feeling myself grow annoyed with her delicacy as she danced around what she was thinking. "Of being with vampires? Of being human? Of being… of being with Jasper?" I added, watching her through squinted eyes. "Jasper would never hurt me." I said quickly, sitting up a little straighter as I defended the man I loved.

"Not intentionally, he would never do that." She said in agreement, looking back to my face and letting out a small sigh as she looked for the right words. "Alice, you know he's the most recent member of our family… he's the only one here who truly struggles with human blood still, and that's okay. He's trying, we know but… you have very," she began, pausing as she seemed to rethink her statements. "You have very strong blood, you're scent is very appealing and even more so to Jasper."

"Sometimes, a specific human will smell nearly irresistible to a vampire. The term it's commonly called in our history is _singer."_ She said gently, still watching my face to make sure I was following. " _Singers_ are an individual thing; a person whose blood sings for one specific vampire has the same effect on another one, the overall scent of the human can still be appealing to others, it's not as strong." I wrinkled my nose at the thought of being smelt but, it made sense. Vampires were hunters by nature, the same way food smells nice to me is how I smell to them.

"So, my scent… my blood sings to Jasper?" I asked softly, finding myself feeling guilty as I tried to imagine what that must be like for him. I knew he had ' _fed_ ' on humans for just shy of a century, and now he had been with the Cullen's for the better half of a century. He was feeding off of animals, and had been for quite some time but, he still struggled. I didn't want him to suffer in any way because of me.

"Yes, and Alice… I need to apologize to you." She whispered, looking away and to the bookshelf in the back corner of the room. "What? Why?" I asked quickly, moving to take her free hand in my own. "You haven't done anything to me," I assured with a small smile. "Not to you but… to Jasper." She clarified, "But it was about you, I used you against him and that's not fair to you or him… I've already said my piece to him and he's forgiven me but, I used you to hurt him and I'm sorry." She whispered, looking back at me with pain in her unusually warm eyes.

"How?" I questioned gently, not wanting to let her know I forgave her until I had the details. I knew I would forgive her, as Jasper most likely had already but, I wasn't going to say the words until I knew what she had done to him. I squeezed her hand gently, moving to sit up with my legs crossed rather than my knees to my chest.

She let out a small sigh and tucked her hair behind her ear with the hand I wasn't currently holding onto. "When I found out… about you, I reminded him of his slip-ups in the past with humans. Time's he was overly confident or snapped by accident, I yelled at him and told him how he would end up hurting you… or worse." She said softly. "I shouldn't have done that, I put you at risk by doing that."

"It's okay, you were just looking out for your family," I whispered, giving her icy hand a gentle squeeze. "I forgive you," I said simply, smiling at her warmly. "And I trust him, I know of his past and nothing can change how I feel about him." I knew it was risky, now more so than ever but, I wasn't going to put Jasper or myself in harm's way.

"You love him?" She whispered, it wasn't a real question but I nodded my head 'yes' in response with a small blush forming on my cheeks. "Good, he deserves love… more than anyone I've ever met." She said before I was suddenly wrapped in her arms and pulled against her chest. I smiled brightly and hugged back my _sister,_ tucking my head against her cool shoulder. "Thank you Alice." She whispered into my hair before she pulled away.

I smiled brightly at her and resisted the urge to hug her again, not wanting to ruin our newly budding relationship. "Thank you for telling me, I suspect that he wouldn't have been very keen on letting me know." I offered, although based on how Jasper had acted when telling me his story, I suspected that the veteran would have tried to scare me away with it.

Rosalie let out a small laugh, shaking her head in agreement. "I don't think he would have but, he knows I've told you, that's why he left you here… for me to tell you." She said and I nodded, a little relaxed that he wasn't being blindsided by his sister.

"I don't mind, I mean… I love his company but, I also enjoy yours as well." I admitted sheepishly, looking down at my lap with a small blush. I knew that Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Jasper knew how I felt about the family as a whole but, I wasn't sure if Rosalie and Emmett did due to their distance of me. "I love him… but, I also love everyone else just… differently." I offered and suddenly I was back in her embrace, with her strong arms around my waist.

She didn't speak; she just nodded carefully against my hair as I hugged her back and tucked my face into her long blond waves. "I've always wanted a sister." She whispered so softly I was sure I wasn't meant to hear it but, I did. I squeezed my arms around her neck and found myself relaxing against her completely.

After a few minutes of silent hugging, she pulled away and reached to pat my hair back into place as she must've made its already jagged appearance worse while hugging. I let out a small, breathy giggle before she stood and the door opened to reveal Jasper who was smiling slightly. Rosalie offered me a small smile before she turned and left me with him. I smiled widely at him and grabbed the sketch book from the place beside me and opened it back to the page I had been working on.

"Welcome back," I offered with a small smile, watching him as he sat in the same spot Rosalie had been in, although he was positioned his body in a way that made him feel further away from me.

"May I see now?" He asked softly, motioning to the book in my hands and offering me a crooked smile that nearly melted me in my seat. I nodded dumbly, at a loss for words while making eye contact with him. He was _dazzling_ me, without even meaning to. I handed over the drawing before I even double checked it to make sure it was to my standards and watched his face as he looked over my handy work.

He looked at the sketch, his jaw set in placed as his eyes looked over the drawing of himself. I had drawn his face; the perfect angles of it were shaded beautifully although the paper did not match the true beauty he had. I swallowed back nervously when he didn't say anything, and began to worry if I had offended him.

"Is this how you see me?" He asked suddenly, looking up at me with a blank expression on his face, although his eyes held something to them. I was taken back by the question and I moved closer to double check the drawing before I nodded again. "Yes." I said softly, looking back to his face in confusion. "Is it that bad?" I asked softly, if only to lighten the mood.

He seemed perplexed before he looked down at his arms, which were covered by his sleeves. "No it's… its good, you're an amazing artist." He said quietly and I was left even more confused. "Jasper… did I do something wrong?" I asked, looking to him for any sign of what was causing his behavior.

"Alice, no… darlin' no, I'm sorry." The honey-eyed man offered quickly, looking back to me and then I was hit with a gentle wave of _calm._ "I didn't mean to upset you, you just… I don't look like this." He said softly and I raised a brow. "What? Yes you do." I said softly, taking the drawing back from him and tracing my fingertips gently along the lines of his jaw.

"I've been drawing you for years Jasper; this is what you look like." I said simply, confused as to what he had meant. I knew that vampires had reflections, and they could have their pictures taken so he must know what he looked like, why was he unable to see the likeness to the drawing.

Suddenly, my hand was on his face, his hand guiding my fingers to gently trace the alabaster edges of his face and slowly I knew what he was talking about. Along his jaw, the bridge of his nose and even about his left eye brow, there were hard but invisible indents. His face also wore the marks of his past, the scars from past enemies but, they were too shallow to create marks prominent enough for my human eyes to pick up on.

"Oh Jasper." I whimpered out, feeling my eyes fill with tears and I felt along the scar above his brow. "I… I can't see them." I managed; my throat felt like it was closing as I fought back the urge to cry for the pain my love had been through.

"Good." He said in response, letting go of my hand and turning his face away from mine so I was no longer making contact with him. "You shouldn't have to see a monster." He muttered with hate dripping in his tone.

On my own accord, I moved from my spot and slid beside him, cupping his face in my hand and pulling on him gently to force him to look at me, our faces inches apart now.

"Jasper Whitlock, you are not a monster." I said fiercely, bringing my free hand up so that his face was trapped in my grasp. "You're not, I refuse to believe it." I added looking right into his eyes and finding myself shocked to see the shock in his eyes. He was clearly not used to physical contact, that much I knew but I was also sure that he had never been told this by someone who had a romantic love for him.

I barely knew him, that was true but, I knew him enough to know that a monster wouldn't chose to avoid killing humans, wouldn't run away from war given the first opportunity, he wouldn't be so concerned for my safety when we were alone.

"You're no more a monster than I'm a freak." I whispered and I watched as his eyes grew dark, pulling me closer by my waist and letting out a small growl from deep in his chest. "You're not a freak, you're perfect." He said simply, his lips barely moving as he spoke to me. "So are you." I whispered to him, pressing my forehead against his and taking a deep breath.

"I love you Jasper." I whispered softly, saying what he already knew for the first time out loud was dizzying. I knew he knew but, I was still nervous to say it and it made things even more confusing that he knew that I was feeling while I said it. I understood his gift, truly I did but, I was still getting used to my mind being read by Edward and my emotions being read and possibly manipulated by Jasper.

My thoughts stopped altogether as a tsunami like wave of **love** and **affection** crashed over me, making my head spin at the sudden outpour of love from the gorgeous vampire in front of me.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Please review, leave me your thoughts on this chapter and let me know what you'd like to see! I have the story pretty laid out in my head and even on paper but, I love ideas and would love the feedback!**


End file.
